YuGiOh: Get Inside Their Heads
by Asiera
Summary: Ever wonder what the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh really think about what's happened? Well here's your chance to find out. Eveything from favorite foods to feelings towards their co-members. And it's all IN CHARACTER!
1. Intro

Asiera here, I've decided to start a Yu-Gi-Oh Question and Answer Document, which if you haven't guessed is where you leave questions (in the form of reviews) and the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh will answer them.

I know this has been done before and on several different occasions but a: it will give me and my readers something to do between chapter updates, and b: I think this will be fun.

**Some things you should know before you start:**

The characters I will be acting for only include the original Yu-Gi-Oh cast (so no GX or 5D's). Also my persona will not be appearing in this little activity a complete list of characters who will can be found below.

This is rated T but any questions that are riddled with swear words or involve inappropriate subjects will _not _be answered (Some swearing is OK but try and keep it clean).

I will be trying to keep them as true to character as possible but hey, nobody's perfect right. **Some characters will be a bit more rude than others!** (Ex: Seto or Yami Bakura vs say...Joey or Yugi) But please don't be offended. I'm trying to keep this real but it's not like I'm going to slam you or anything. This is meant primarily to be fun.

Finally I won't start this until I get at least 10 good questions.

Hope you we'll all enjoy this. And the normal reviews as well as ConCrit are still welcome.

**Character List:**

Atem/Yami Yugi

Yugi Moto

Solomon Moto

Tea' Gardner

Joey Wheeler

Serenity Wheeler

Tristan Taylor

Mai Valentine

Duke Devlin

Rebecca Hawkins

Maximillion Pegasus

Bakura Ryou

Yami Bakura (The Thief King)

Seto Kaiba

Mokuba Kaiba

Ishizu Ishtar/Isis

Odion

Marik Ishtar

Malik

Mahad

Mana

Shadi

Kisara


	2. Round One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related materials.

**sssssssssssss**

**To: Yami**

**Why in Battle city do you wear your jacket like a cape?**

**From: dancers of the night**

--

"At that time," muses Atem, "I believe I was getting some memories, or at least a few habits, back from my past life. So my wearing that jacket as a cape must have been a remnant from the cape I wore in Ancient Egypt.

Yugi looks at him in a some what puzzled way. "Seems kinda weird that you would wear it like that though. You know, seeing as it was like freezing up there."

"Yugi, my past gives me comfort and security. I wore it like that for the same reasons you might wear a lucky T-shirt. Plus," he smiles, "the writers thought it looked cool."

Yugi laughs "You're right, it did look pretty cool."

The Pharaoh returns his hikari's grin. "Hope that answered your question, dancers of the night."

sssssssssssss

**To: Atem/Yami**

**What's it like inhabiting the mind of a fifteen year old boy?**

**From: Sirens Bane**

--

Atem smirks, "I believe Pegasus asked me that very same question in the second episode-"

"Yami, that was the Abridged Series," laughs Yugi.

"I know I just wanted to bring up an issue that's been bugging me for quite sometime. It seems that some people believe that the fact that Yugi and I share a body automatically means that we love each other more, and in a completely different fashion, than as brothers."

Yugi makes a face.

"Which we most certainly do _not."_

"Seriously," says Yugi in a disturbed way, "do you guys think I do my self? Cuz we do share a body ya know, and that would be really, really weird."

"Now I know that wasn't really your question but I just wanted to clarify that issue first. As for sharing his mind/body it's not so bad. I mean there is the fact that he's really short-"

"Hey!"

Atem laughs. "Sorry Yugi, it's the truth."

Yugi folds his arms and pouts.

"But other than that it's fine. It's not like he has a lot of perverted thoughts or anything. Now sharing a mind with Joey..." He shudders. "That would be an experience. One I'd rather not have."

"Hey!" says Joey. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Both Atem and Yugi start laughing. "Nothing Joey. Nothing."

Yugi's eyes all of a sudden widen. "Ooo Yami, one BIG problem you forgot to mention."

"What's that?"

Yugi gets up on tiptoes and whispers in his ear, "_We like different girls..."_

Atem's eyes widen and he quickly tries to change the subject "Oh right...that little problem..." He clears his throat uncomfortably. "Yes well we haven't exactly worked that one out yet...Next question please."

sssssssssssss

**To: Seto Kaiba**

**Why do you insist on ignoring magic even when it slaps you in the face (sometimes literally).**

**From: Sirens Bane**

--

Seto looks a bit more ticked off then usual. "Look I'm a septic. I'm not going to just jump on the band wagon with every other imbecile at the first mention of some crazy crackpot idea. I-Need-Prof. And real solid believable proof too. Not the magical growing/shrinking man with a split personality disorder who most likely belongs in a psyche-ward!"

Atem shakes his head but remains silent.

Joey walks up and interrupts Seto's rant. "Ah come on, Rich Boy. What you got goes way beyond skepticism. What about that time when you came wit' us ta Ancient Egypt an all. Ya can't believe that that was all some," and he changes his voice in an attempt to sound like Kaiba, "fancy magic trick."

Seto glares, "First of all, Wheeler, Magic doesn't exist-and neither does the easter bunny for that matter."

"Hey I know tha-"

"And secondly, that little trip to "Ancient" Egypt was nothing more than an extremely advanced holographic gaming world created from the exact same technology that I created for Duel Monsters. We were simply drugged and our minds were then uploaded into the system. Just like what happened with the Big Five and Noah. Also the events with the Great Labiathon, same story."

Joey stares dumbstruck at Kaiba. "You can't honestly believe that that whole thing was created by holograms?!"

"Answer me this, Wheeler, could you touch the people from Ancient Egypt?"

"Well no-"

Seto continues in a voice that sounds as if he's addressing a very small naive child. "Can you touch Holograms?"

"No but-"

"Well there you go Wheeler. Ancient Egypt was just another holographic experience. Nothing magical about it."

Joey scrunches up his face real hard trying to out wit Seto...Light-Bulb! "What about Kisara? How do you explain her, Rich Boy?!"

Seto glares at Joey like he could kill him "I-I don't have anymore time to waste on a pathetic excuse for a main character like you, Mutt." He quickly turns and walks away.

"Ha! Ha I got you, Rich Boy! Joey Wheeler outsmarted Seto Kaiba!"

Rest of the gang's mouthes hang open in disbelief.

Kisara waits till everyone clears out before speaking. "The real reason for Seto's continued and blatant disbelief in the magic, that has been clearly thrust in his face-on several different occasions, is actually quite simple. It's his safety net. The place where he's grounded all his beliefs is in the natural world. And rather then move on to the unknown he will stay with what he knows, even if he is proved wrong again and again.

This is because the unknown makes him feel venerable and Seto hates feeling weak in any way, shape, or form. The truth is this magic opens up a new world, a world in which he has no control. And a world in which Seto is not in control of his own life scares him more than anything else. Plus /she smiles/ he's stubborn. He would never admit he's wrong."

She smiles warmly. "I hope that I've cleared things up for you Sirens Bane."

sssssssssssss

**To Joey:**

**HI! Joey, you may not be the smartest, but you're awesome because your kind hearted, determined, fight for all the right reasons, and last but not least, your smexy!!(Ehem...cute) Unlike some rich jerks. Okay here's the question. We all know you've attempted to beat up Kaiba, but were held back. Have you ever beat up Kaiba off-set? I wouldn't mind if you beat him up right now.**

**From The Evil Dictator:**

**--**

"Ha!" shouts a very excited Joey, "I knew I had fans! In your face Rich Boy! They think I'm smexy and cute too!"

Seto rolls his eyes. "Please Wheeler, "smexy" isn't even a real word. Anyone who is your fan probably shares your vocabulary (or lack there of), your sense of style/personal hygiene (of which you have none), and your I.Q. (I shudder to think that there are more people in this world who are as dumb as you are). So I want just as much to do with your so-called-fans as I do with you (which is nothing). Though it seems despite all your serious faults you apparently have good character (but no money). You tell me how that works out for you O.K. Wheeler." With that he turns and begins to walk off.

Joey looks like he's going to explode. "Alright I've had it up to here wit' your attitude! Why I oughta'-"

Seto smirks but doesn't even bother turning to face him. "But you won't Wheeler. Know why? Because while you may have charisma, I have money. And money buys professional bodyguards with guns." He continues walking away.

Joey smashes fist in hand angrily. "One of these days Rich Boy. One of these days your gonna wake up to a fist in your pompous face..."

sssssssssssss

**For Yugi and Yami Yugi:**

**Have you ever read some of the fics on this site, and if so, were you totally grossed out by some of them?**

**From The Evil Dictator**

**--**

Atem nods. "I think we pretty much cleared that up in a previous question. But yes! I cannot believe how sick a twisted some people's minds are!"

"Agreed," states Yugi. "We pretty much avoid them now after we read part way through the first one. Man we couldn't even look at each other for the rest of the day. We just kinda stayed silent and blocked all our thoughts."

Atem shakes his head sadly. "Now we just try and pretend it never happened."

sssssssssssss

**To the Yu-Gi-Oh girls:**

**Do any of you have a crush on someone? Oh! if want some, I have a few earplugs for the boys.**

**From The Evil Dictator**

**--**

All the girls start to giggle a lot

Mana quickly shoves all the boys out the door and puts up a magical sound barrier. "Just to be safe," she winks.

Before everyone can even sit down Rebecca shouts, "I love Yugi! He's so sweet and kindhearted and nice. Not-to-mention totally cute!"

Tea' rolls her eyes and folds her arms.

Mai sighs. "Well no duh. It's pretty obvious by the way you keep hanging all over him."

Rebecca glares. "Well Miss Perfect. Why don't you tell us who _you _have the hots for?"

Mai sighs. "Fine then. But first all of you have to swear on your lives that nothing that's said in here leaves this room."

They all nod.

"Ok... The she drops her usually loud voice and mutters quietly, "_I like Joey."_

Serenity gasps.

Everyone shouts, "You have a crush on Joey! How?!"

"Well for one, Mai states in an exasperated tone, "that boy never gives up-even when the odds are clearly stacked against him. I admire his determination. Two, he has a good heart and will always put the needs and safeties of others before his own. And three, he's saved me, and on several different occasions too. Even if I push him away and tell him I hate him, he's always right there when I need him."

All the girls make an "Awwww!" sound.

"Enough already! Isn't it someone else's turn to spill about there sappy love life?" Looks around. "Serenity, hun, how bout you?"

Serenity blushes. "Well to tell the truth I'm not really sure who I like. I mean Tristan is so nice and he always tries his best protect me... But Duke... Duke is really, really hot and he's so cool too. So I guess I don't really know."

Tea' thinks for a moment. "Fair enough, but I think you'd be better off with Tristan...Duke's kind of a show off."

"Really?" asks Serenity.

Tea' Smiles and nods.

**Meanwhile, outside...**

"I can't hear anything..." grows Marik in frustration.

"What are they saying in there?" asks Yami Bakura.

Mahad sighs and shakes his head. "That's because Mana put up a sound barrier, and quit a good one at that." He smiles. "She must be studding those scrolls I-"

"Well can you take it down?" interrupts the Pharaoh.

Mahad looks at his king with a bewildered expression. "Pharaoh! I am shocked that you would say such a thing! Those are their personal secrets and we have no right to-"

"Come on Mahad," begs Joey. "I wanna know who has the hots for old Joey."

"Probably no one..." mutters Seto.

Joey Ignores Seto's comment. "Sides, he's the Pharaoh ain't he? So you gotta do what he says right?"

Mahad stutters. "I-I..."

**Back inside...**

Come on Tea'!" begs Mana. "Tell us who you like!"

All the girls agree, "PLEASE!!"

"Fine!" yells Tea' giving in. She sighs. "For a long time I was pretty sure I liked the Pharaoh-"

Mana squirms uncontrollably.

Tea' continues oblivious, "-you know because he's so dark and mysterious. But than I realized That it was always his lighter, more happy side that I loved. The one that always cheered me up no matter how sad I was. And yes I know he's short but I don't care. He's just so, so...perfect."

Mana hugs Tea' tightly. "That is sooo cute!"

Rebecca mutters angrily to herself quietly.

Ishizu nudges Mana. "Why don't you tell us who you like."

"Ok but..." She hesitates. "Ok. Well I like... Atem." She quickly buries her face in her hands. "There I said it!"

"But Mana!" Exclaims Ishizu, "You know the rules. It could never-"

"Yeah well you like Mahad!" yells Mana defensively, "And that's not allowed either! The two start arguing in Egyptian.

Mai ignores the two for now "Well I guess that's everyone-"

"Not quite," points out Serenity. "Kisara do you love anyone?"

Kisara looks up and smiles. "Seto," she states simply.

They all stare shocked.

"Seto!" shouts Mai, "But he's so... Why?!"

Kisara smiles. "The reasons for mine and Seto's attractions for each other are a personal matter between him and myself. In other words, it's a secret."

**Outside...**

Mahad sighs. "Very well, Pharaoh. But I don't think it's a good idea..." He takes down Mana's barrier.

"Well," says Mai happily, "we all spilled are deep dark secrets. I hope that they satisfied!

All the boys "Oh Man!"

**sssssssssssss**

AN: Well that's all for today. See you next time!

-Asiera


	3. Round Two

AN: I decided to post the first chapter after only 6 questions because the answers turned out so long. Here's the next round of questions and answers from our favorite characters over at Yu-Gi-Oh.

Also I have decided to appoint Shadi as the editor of this little activity. This means he has all the power and all the characters here have to listen to him. He will make sure all your questions are adequately answered, that no one's reputation is completely trashed, and that no serious fights break out during these interviews. So everyone listen to Shadi OK?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.

**sssssssssssss**

**To: Yami**

**Okay during the present do you use hair gel? And how in the past did your hair stand up like that?**

**From: dancers of the night**

**--**

Atem subconsciously reaches up and touches his hair. "Actually I don't. I know this probably sounds really weird, but it's naturally that color and style. I don't know haw many of the episodes you've seen but I was born with hair like that. It most likely has to do with my being the chosen Pharaoh."

Yugi grins broadly. "My secret? Loreal, because I'm worth it."

Atem laughs. "Couldn't of said it better myself."

sssssssssssss

**To: The Cast of Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Okay who would you kill and how would you do it?**

**From: dancers of the night**

**--**

Everyone starts shouting things incoherently. Seto says something about Joey and Joey shouts, "Kaiba!"

Atem shouts above the rest, "EVERYONE QUIET!!"

The rest fall silent (Joey and Seto still giving each other evil looks.)

"Why would we worry about killing each other?" asks Atem now that he has everyone's attention. "Every one of us has a vital role in this series."

Seto looks doubtfully at Joey and laughs.

"That does it Rich Boy!" Joey tries to charge Seto but Atem blocks him.

Atem sighs. "What I'm saying is that we should be focusing on those who replaced us. If we're going to get rid of anyone (which I think is a bit extreme), lets make it worth our while."

Seto gasps. "You don't mean..."

Atem nods. "I say we take a stand against Yu-Gi-Oh GX, 5D's, and the Writing Staff that caused our replacement!"

"YEAH!" everyone shouts, then they quickly hurry off to put those stupid spin-off shows in there place and to take back the spotlight!

sssssssssssss

**To: Joey**

**(Is very angry) Seto can't hear this question. **

Shadi nods and ushers Seto out of the room. "Continue."

**I wanted to know if you could do me a favor? Can you? Of course, due to the rules of this show, I can't force you to, but I bet you'll do it anyway. Could you maybe, put this high-tech recoding device-that just so happens to be plugged into a database that will broadcast it all over the world-near Seto, so the world hears his answers the next question? (hands over high-tech recoding device)**

**From: The Evil Dictator **

**--**

"A chance to mess up Rich Boy?!" Joey rubs his hands together, grinning evilly. "You bet!" He runs off with recording device and sets it next to Seto's chair.

sssssssssssss

**To: Seto**

**Seto! How dare you call me dumb!! Anyway, What are your five innermost secrets?!**

**From: The Evil Dictator**

**--**

Seto glares. "First of all, don't call me Seto. You my call me Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, or just your superior-"

Shadi clears his throat.

Seto continues unphased, "secondly I did not call you dumb, I said you being a fan of Wheeler was dumb and most likely suggested that you were dumb." He shrugs. "But perhaps I was wrong. You could be a very intelligent person...I just can't imagine someone like that I idolizing Wheeler.

Anyway on to your question, no I will not reveal my innermost secrets. What do you think I'm as stupid as Wheeler?"

Shadi whispers something in Seto's ear-his eyes widen.

"What do you mean I have to!" shouts Seto angrily.

Shadi continues whispering.

Seto glares. "Fine. Apparently I have to answer your question." He turns to Shadi. "But you know I will lie, blatantly."

As Seto turns away, Shadi snaps his fingers smiling.

"Ok...Number one: I don't really hate Joey. In fact I find him very amusing. And I wouldn't want to kill him because than we'd lose the funniest person on the show.

Number two: Atem is the most honorable person I have ever faced and I admire him greatly. He is probably the closest thing I have to a friend-sometimes I even think of him as one.

Number three: Inside I know that all this magic does infact exist. I'll just never admit it.

Number four: My greatest fear is not losing my company as I'd like you to believe. In fact I couldn't give a damn about that thing when compared to Mokuba and Kisara. Losing them is my greatest fear.

And Five: I lo... OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!!"

Shadi smiles, "The truth."

Seto looks like he's going to kill someone. "YOU BASTARD. I SWEAR I"LL KILL YOU!! AND TO THE PERSON WHO ASKED ME THIS QUESTION, I'LL SUE YOU FOR EVERY GOD DAMN PENNY YOUR WORTH!! DO YOU HEAR ME?! NO ONE MESSES WITH SETO KAIBA!! I'LL--"

**A while later...**

"Sorry about that," says Shadi. "But Seto Kaiba will not be answering anymore questions today."

"Yes!" Joey shouts. "Rich Boy's secrets blasted all over the world! This is the best day eva'!!"

Shadi smiles and holds up recording devise (which is obviously broken) "Not quite Joseph, I broke this long before Seto started talking. You can't possibly expect me to humiliate him that much can you?"

"Aww Man!!"

sssssssssssss

**To: Mokuba **

**If Kaiba mysteriously dies one day, and you became the next in charge of Kaiba Corp, what changes would you make?**

**From: Sasa the Shy **

**--**

Mokuba looks horrified. "Oh my gosh, if my brother died?! Well first off that is a very depressing subject. I don't know if I could do much of anything let alone run a company has complex as Kaiba Corp...

But I guess if I could change anything I wanted... I'd lighten the work load, a lot. Seto's always working so we don't get to hang out. Then I'd establish a more friendly relationship with our employees. And I think I'd focus a little more on the Theme Park aspects of our company rather than the Dueling parts.

That's about it. Seto runs the company pretty well so I wouldn't change much plus, God forbid, if anything ever happened to my big brother, I'd want to keep the company true to his visions."

sssssssssssss

**To Yu-Gi-Oh boys: **

**Do any of you have a crush on anyone? If so spill.**

**From:Angel Dairy**

**--**

"Nope," states Yami Bakura simply. "Never really had to wait long enough to get one. But what can I say?" he shrugs. "Girls are just drawn to me."

"Never had one," admits Marik. "Don't see the point of girls really. It just sounds like a whole lot of extra work to me."

They turn to the other boys who don't seem too keen on sharing.

Shadi sighs and asks all the girls to please leave the room and tells the boys they must answer, truthfully.

Tristan shrugs. "Well might as well get this over with. OK, I like Serenity."

Joey glares. "Tristan!"

Duke smirks. "Yeah, well I like her too, and there is no way she'd pick you over me."

Tristan and Duke start glaring at eachother.

"That's it!" shouts Joey. "Both of you are getting a beatin'!"

Shadi holds out his hand and stops Joey's advance. "Before you three start fighting, will you please answer the question, Joseph, so we can move on?"

"Huh?" asks Joey confused. "Oh sure. Well I kinda like Mai but I'm not too sure she likes me so I guess I jus wait an see what happens."

Now can I go kill em?" he asks Shadi hopefully.

Shadi shakes his head. "You may not "kill" them. However, I don't care if you three wrestle around, as per usual." He let's go of Joey and the three start fighting.

Pegasus takes up were Joey left off. "Well you all know what my answer would be, so there's no point in me doing so."

Yami Bakura smirks. "I think it would go something like this, 'Oh I don't have a crush on a _girl_, but if we're talking about men...'"

Pegasus looks extremely shocked. "What! I'm afraid you are sourly mistaken! I had a wife you know, therefore I can't be gay!"

Marik makes a face. "I can't believe we're actually discussing Pegasus's ambiguous sexual orientation."

Pegasus glares at the former Tomb Keeper "And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?!"

Yami Bakura grins evilly. "Well-"

"I think that's enough you three," says Shadi. "On to the next victim-I mean person... Bakura."

The British boy thinks for a moment. "I suppose I've had a few little crushes on girls at school. But no one you'd know and no one at the moment." His Yami snorts but Bakura ignores him.

"Mahad?" asks Shadi.

Mahad's mouth drops open as if Shadi has just accused him or some great sin. "Why would you think _I _would? As a priest I have sworn not to put anything above the Pharaoh or my religion. So I therefore could not be involved with anyone like that!"

Atem sighs. "He asked if you had a crush. That just means that you like that person a lot. Not that you're involved with them. Besides I wouldn't care if you did." He pauses and then grins somewhat mischievously. "...what about Ishizu?"

Mahad stiffens. "I will admit that Isis-um Ishizu, is very important to me. But I also assure you that nothing will ever come of it because we both respect our vows to much to allow such a thing to develop."

Marik mutters, "_Try telling my sister that."_

"What?!"

"Oh nothing," states Marik quickly.

Mahad does not look convinced, but Shadi stops him from pressing the matter by moving on. "Alright Yugi you're up."

Yugi fidgets nervously. "Well most of you guys already know right? I mean it's kinda obvious that I like Tea'."

Joey, who just got back form disciplining Duke and Tristan, looks at his best friend shocked. "What!? But Yug, I thought ya liked that little girl...Rebecca right?"

Yugi sighs. "No Joey, I don't like Rebecca."

Joey puzzles over this for a minute. "But that means...Oh now I get it!"

Shadi turns to Atem. "Pharaoh, would you please answer the question."

Atem looks nervously at his childhood friend. "Umm...Mahad! Could you please check on the girls. I'm worried they might have got into trouble."

Mahad looks confusedly at the Pharaoh. "But, Pharaoh, I'm sure they're fine..."

Atem doesn't yield. "Could you just do it, please?"

"Alright Pharaoh..." says Mahad somewhat suspiciously. He leaves room.

Atem waits until he's sure Mahad is gone before he begins to speak. "I kinda...maybe...just a little...might have some small feeling for Mana. But I swear if any of you tell her or Mahad you'll get a mind crush! You know how protective he is of her, and I don't want this stupid thing to mess up our friendship".

Yugi smiles up at him. "It's Ok Yami. Your secrets safe with us." '_Just as long as you don't tell Tea' about me.'_

Atem smiles. '_Wouldn't dream of it Yugi.'_

Joey looks even more lost than before. "Wait, You like Mana?! But I though you liked Tea'? Oh man now I'm really confused..."

"Alright we're done here," states a relieved Shadi. "You my go."

sssssssssssss

**To: Bakura **

**Did you ever discover who the evil voice within your Millennium Ring belonged to? Did the others ever tell you about your Yami?**

**From: Sasa the Shy **

**--**

Bakura thinks for a moment. "Well yeah. I pretty much figured out what was going on when he started making me do things I didn't want to. I mean it really wasn't that hard ta comprehend. But it was still pretty scary you know, not having control of your own body but still seeing and feeling everything that's going on."

Yami Bakura rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, you were better off for it."

"What is that supposed ta mean? I didn't like it when you made me do all those bad things."

Yami Bakura smiles evilly. "You mean like the time we did those girls in that stripper bar? You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

Bakura turns a bright red. "Oh buggeration!" He quickly exits the room, his Yami laughing evilly as he follows.

sssssssssssss

**To: Yugi **

**What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

**From: Sasa the Shy **

Yugi puts his finger to his chin thoughtfully. " Hmm, Let's see, they're are a lot of good ones to choose from. I guess... strawberry! Yami's is chocolate."

**sssssssssssss**

AN: Well that's it for this round! If there were any unanswered questions they will be dealt with in Round Three. Hope you guys enjoyed and please submit more questions. I mean they really love answering them (except Seto, he's furious if you haven't guessed).

-Asiera


	4. Round Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related materials, just an imagination and the strange ability to make Seto Kaiba answer your questions...

AN: Thank you all for writing in with a lot of questions. Just be aware that if you asked three or more questions, we might not get to them all in this round. But please do not let that discourage you. By all means keep asking us lots and lots of questions!

**sssssssssssss**

**To: Joey and Seto **

**Would you two please have a duel? Joey has grown up since Duelist Kingdom and I want to see if he can beat Kaiba. Good luck!**

**From: Sasa the Shy **

**--**

Seto looks at Joey and smirks. "Why not? But are you sure you can handle _another_ embarrassment, Wheeler?"

Joey glares. "Can it Rich Boy. I said that I'd never give up, and that I'd keep dueling ya until I won. Joey Wheeler never backs down from a challenge!"

Seto begins shuffling his deck. "That's your problem, Wheeler. You don't know when to stop getting slammed, face first, into the dirt."

**About 15mins later...**

Seto grins broadly "Like I said, Wheeler. You never learn."

Joey gets up and brushes the dirt off. "Maybe, but one day it'll pay off. One day you're gonna be the one gettin' offa the ground."

Seto snorts. "Doubtful. Well that was fun. Bring on the next question."

sssssssssssss

**To: Seto **

**If it was a choice between Mokuba's life and you being one of the Yu-Gi-Oh boy's gay lover for a night who would you pick? Would you let Mokie die?**

**From: In The Shadow Of Significance**

**--**

Seto's eyes widen. "Ugh! Forget I said anything! I mean what the hell is wrong with you people?

Oh I get it. You just want to get a rise out of me don't you? Well too bad." He is perfectly calm at this point. "I'm not giving you pathetic people the satisfaction of seeing me squirm.

Oh and I hope you don't honestly expect me to believe that that's a valid question. Because if you think it is than you're even dumber than your making yourselves sound. A: What kind of criminal do you think would ask for that kind of ransom? I'm sorry, I mean what kind of _capable_ criminal would do that-crazed yaoi fan girls don't count. And B: I would give my life for Mokuba. Do I need to say more?

I hope that answered your strange, demented question."

sssssssssssss

(Shadi reading aloud)

**To: Tea'**

**Can you tell Yugi you love him already? Its driving me insane that you guys**

**aren't a couple!**

**From: RENTHead4Life92**

**--**

Tea' and Yugi Look nervously over at eachother blushing fiercely. "I-I... Umm..." they both stammer.

Atem grins broadly. "I think they need some alone time." Starts to usher everyone out of the room. _'Go for it Yugi. You _can _do this'_

"Just in case you're wondering," continues Shadi, "the next question was:

**To: Yugi**

**Like Tea', why can't you tell her you love her?**

**From: RENTHead4Life92**

"Thanks for the great questions." says Atem happily. "If all goes well in there you might just get your wish."

sssssssssssss

**To: Joey Wheeler **

**First off I just wanna say, I LOVE YOU JOEY! your my favorite character/hottie! don't listen to Kaiba, I think your the greatest! **

**Joey I love ya, but I gotta ask...do you use hair gel to keep your hairstyle, and if so how much do you use?**

**From: sotroublesomeST**

**--**

Joey grins a bit dorkishly. "Ha! Another one! What have ya got ta say about that Rich Boy?"

Seto sighs annoyed. "Why do you insist on calling me that? Do you enjoy constantly reminding yourself that I'm better off financially than you are? Anyway, I believe I answered almost that same remark in Round One. But I guess it's too much to ask of your small, overworked, brain to remember what it was I said...Basically it went something like this, 'I don't give a damn, Wheeler!'"

Joey folds his arms "Fine. Don't admit you're jealous! But it's pretty obvious that almost everyone hates you by the mean questions they keep askin' ya."

"The time and effort it would take to retaliate would be completely wasted on you, Wheeler."

"Huh?" asks Joey confusedly.

"Exactly," smirks Seto.

Joey shakes his head. "Whatever, some times you make no sense, Rich Boy."

"Funny," replies Seto, "you never do."

If looks could kill... Joey'd be a murderer. "Anyway," says Joey, deciding it best to just ignore Seto. "...Um actually I do use hair gel, but not a lot. I Gotta keep it soft and touchable ya know?"

"To what point and purpose?" asks Seto minimal interest.

"Whatta ya mean? So it doesn't feel stiff and pokey when people run there fingers through it."

Seto raises an eyebrow. "Who has _ever_ done that, Wheeler?"

"Well no one...yet. But I bet my fan girls want to. Right girls?"

Seto makes a disgusted face. "Like I said before, Wheeler, I don't give a damn."

sssssssssssss

**To: Duke & Marik **

**What would you do if LittleKuriboh made a whole episode about you guys losing your earrings only for you to realize they were really gone when you finished watching?**

**From: In The Shadow Of Significance**

**--**

Marik raises his eyebrows. "I'd wonder what the hell happened to the man. He's usually very funny and an episode like that would be just plane stupid. Also, if I lost my earrings, or they were stolen by LittleKuriboh on drugs, I'd just go get some new ones." He shrugs. "It's not that big of a deal."

"What?! Steal my earring?!" yells an unhappy Duke. "This is my lucky dice so he'd better not or I'd find whoever did it, beat them up, and take it back."

Marik looks at him in disbelief. "You're way too attached to your jewelry Man. People might start to get the wrong ideas..."

sssssssssssss

**hehehehehe... I made Seto angry**

**To: Seto**

**Can I call you SeSe? SeSe, are you gay? Pegasus?...**

**From: The Evil Dictator **

**--**

Seto is surprisingly perfectly calm. "As I've already said, I am no longer letting you people get to me. And no you can not call me "SeSe". I gave you a perfectly good list of options in the last round. You may call me something form that list or just stop asking me stupid questions altogether. Also I will not be responding to "SeSe" or any other stupid pet names you may decide to give me."

"But my brother's definitely _not _gay," pipes up Mokuba.

"Mokuba, what did I say about talking to people who are beneath you?" With that, both Seto and Mokuba leave.

"Why does everyone think I'm gay!" shouts Pegasus exasperated. "I had a wife and she didn't look masculine in the least! I just don't get it?"

"Well let's see..." begins Yami Bakura. "You wear custom made clothes, you have long hair, you drink fruity little alcoholic beverages, you have a funny accent, you love to gossip, you are a grown man who watches cartoons, and you use phrases like "simply fabulous" and "ambiguously camp". Sheesh, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're flaming!"

"I-I had a wife!"

"Yeah I know." says Yami Bakura. "And she was damn good looking too. I don't know why you switched. Maybe the Millennium Eye messed with your brain. But who knows?"

"I-AM-NOT-GAY!!" bellows Pegasus.

sssssssssssss

**To: Seto**

**Just to be clear, me and other fan girls like you for some odd godly reason.**

**My question: Can you get a girl so your not so miserable?? Or at least can you do a real smile and not an evil one or a smirk?**

**From: RENTHead4Life92**

**--**

Seto cocks his head to the side. "Did you mean 'some ungodly reason', or just 'some odd reason'? Because if it's "ungodly" I really don't want to hear about it."

Anyway on to your question... No I can't just "get a girl" For one I don't really have the time or patience for one, and secondly if I just went and got some random girl off the street it would probably end up being a squealy fan girl. And if I don't have the patience for a regular girl, a fan girl would probably drive me insane.

About the smiling thing, I do too smile...once in a while."

"I agree with her," says Mokuba. "you should smile more often."

"Well I'm sorry that's just the way I am. You will all just have to get used to it, alright? And I smile enough."

"No you don't."

Seto sighs._ "_Oh, and thank you for asking me a reasonable question for once. It's a nice change when compared to the other stuff I've been getting."

sssssssssssss

**To: Seto**

**Part of my question was answered, but Seto Kaiba didn't answer it, so my question is, WHO DOES KAIBA HAVE A CRUSH ON? Please tell the truth.**

**From: Angel Dairy **

**--**

Seto glares at Shadi. "Well as we all know, lying in here is impossible thanks to turban head over there. But before I answer, everyone else must leave this room, _including_ Shadi."

Shadi begins ushering everyone out of the room.

"No!" shouts Joey. "I gotta hear who Rich Boy's secret crush is."

Shadi practically has to drag him off.

"Nooooo!"

"Can I stay Seto?" asks Mokuba.

"Yes, but you're sworn to secrecy."

Mokuba grins, "You bet big bro! My lips are sealed!"

Seto smiles at his littler brother briefly before his normal annoyed expression returns. "This is a very personal question you know. Well fine..._never should have signed that stupid contract..._" he mutters. "I believe that I have feelings for Kisara. It's a bit difficult for me right now because I have this strange feeling that I've known her all my life when in reality I've only just met her. Also she being here brings up the magic stuff and all that "romantic feelings" junk, which I have no desire to deal with."

"I like her too," admits Mokuba. "You should ask her out!"

"What! Mokuba!"

Mokuba just giggles.

"Great, now my he's probably going to try and set us up. I hope you're happy!"

sssssssssssss

**To: The Cast of Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Okay which show would you like to get ride of more? Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's?**

**From: dancers of the night**

"Well the only logical answer would be Yu-Gi-Oh GX." says Atem. "Because, while 5D's may be the biggest load of unbelievable lies I've ever heard of in my life, it's too far in the future to really cause us any problems. GX, on the other hand, is the show that replaced us. I mean, come on, Yugi was in like what, two episodes? While I was in one? And we were _retired_ for Ra's sake! That's just WAY out of line!"

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami Bakura and Bakura**

**How do you feel about other people making Fan Fics about you two (Ya know, thinking you're a couple?)**

**From: sotroublesomeST**

**--**

Bakura looks at his yami in a weird. "I think they're a bunch of bloody wankers, that's what. It's about as absurd as the whole Yami and Yugi thing only worse because I hate him sometimes."

"Yes," muses Yami Bakura. "I kill gay people."

"You do?" asks his hikari. "I didn't know you had a preference."

"Oh, I don't. I'm just stating a fact."

Bakura frowns. "You scare me sometimes ya know..."

"Just sometimes, Hikari?"

**sssssssssssss**

AN: Well that's the end of Round Three! I hoped you all loved it.

We'll have too wait until next time to see if Yugi and Tea' will become a couple. Keep your fingers crossed!

And remember I welcome the normal reviews/ConCrit along with your questions.

-Asiera


	5. Round Four

Disclaimer: I never have, and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh. (tried asking for it for Christmas last year, but there are somethings that even Santa can't give you ;)

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but school's starting and I also came down with a bad cold, one of whose symptoms was a bad case of writers block. But I'm back along with the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! Hope you enjoy!

**sssssssssssss**

As all the characters walk in, we notice Yugi and Tea' sitting together smiling and talking while they're holding hands.

"looks like your plan worked RENTHead4Life92." says Atem as he winks at his hikari, who blushes deeply.

"Alright," says Shadi, "on to the first question."

**To: Pegasus**

**Since your wife died have you had any new love interests? How have you/would you go about seducing them?**

**From: In The Shadow Of Significance**

Pegasus shakes his head. "Cecelia was my one love. I gave everything I had to try and get her back, including my morals. So no, there has been no one since."

He pauses and thinks for a moment. "I suppose that if I was trying to "seduce" someone, as you put it, I would try what worked for me before. I would be upfront and honest with my feelings. Also wine and the fact that I'm the extremely rich owner of Industrial Illusions would help a lot."

sssssssssssss

**To: Duke/Tristan**

**Why do you guys love Serenity? Don't say shes hot/cute/pretty because that's no excuse.**

**From: RENTHead4Life92**

**--**

Duke scratches his head. "Well you've named the most important qualities up there...but I guess she's got a good personality..."

Tristan smiles knowing he has Duke beat. "Well she _is _all of those great things you said above. And I will be honest that's probably partly why I like her. But the real reason is that she's so sweet and innocent. Also it seems like she can see through all the masks people seem to put up. She's a real good person."

"Oh Tristan," exclaims Serenity, "you're so nice!" She runs up and hugs him.

Tristan smiles happily and sticks his tongue out at Duke. Unfortunately Joey sees and messes up the moment.

sssssssssssss

**To: Seto**

**Why don't you just tell everyone you like Kisara, I mean come on it's freakin' obvious you do!**

**From: ChibiRyou200 **

**--**

Seto glares. "No I can't "just tell her". Like I said before, then I would have to deal with all that romantic feelings nonsense and it would add a ton of stress to my life. If something happens between us, I'll deal with it then. But, if anything ever happened, It most likely wouldn't take place here on these blasted interviews."

--

**P.S. Pegasus, we all know your gay, so stop denying it.**

**--**

Pegasus folds his arms moodily. "Fine, now all-of-a-sudden every sensitive, sophisticated guy you meet is automatically gay? Well believe what you wish, it really doesn't make a difference anyway, and I'm tired of arguing with all of you."

"Yeah," Yami Bakura says sarcastically, "maybe they're all just upset because you're making yourself unavailable, and therefore they're calling you gay to nurse their wounded pride. Yes, there definitely couldn't be any other reason for them thinking your gay."

"Hmm," muses Pegasus, "I wonder why you seem to have such a strange interest in this subject..." A mock look of surprise crosses his features. "Oh my Bakura, I had no idea! Is that you want me to stop denying that I'm gay?"

A look of horror and rage crosses the thief's face. "Did you just imply what I think you just implied!" His hand moves down to the hilt of his knife. "You're going to regret those words Pegasus, I assure you-"

"Lets move on to the next question shall we?" interrupts Shadi sensing the danger.

sssssssssssss

**To: Everyone**

**In the place you live in is there a Domino's pizza?**

**From: sotroublesomeST**

**--**

Joey grins. "Oh, you mean because we live in _Domino _city right? Good one."

"Actually we do," says Yugi, "and it's pretty popular thanks to it's name."

"Not to mention, it has great pizza," says Tristan, rubbing his hands together. His and Joey's stomachs start growling.

"Uh-oh," laughs Yugi, "looks like you got them thinking about food. Now there'll be no peace till they get something to eat."

sssssssssssss

**Seto: You're welcome for the reasonable question. And we like you because one: you have the most amazing eyes. And two: because we don't give a crap if you have a jerky attitude or your an a-- (no offense) and we think you _do_ have a heart.**

**My question: If someone dares you to be nice to Joey or to fall into a pit and die what would you do?**

**From: RENTHead4Life92**

--

Seto narrows his eyes. "Umm, thanks...I guess."

He clasps his hands under his chin, thinking. "Hmm be nice to Joey or die. First of all I don't cater to dares... But that gives me an idea..." A sinister grin crosses his features. "Do you have any notion of how freaked out Wheeler would be if I all of a sudden started being nice to him for no apparent reason?" Rubs his hands together evilly. "Thank you for your most ingenious question. This is going to be a blast."

He begins to walk off. "Oh Wheeler... Could you come here for a second...please?"

sssssssssssss

**To: Bakura**

**Do fangirls scare you, or do you secretly love us?**

**From: Millenniumthief**

**--**

"Umm well, I mean a really appreciate that you girls like me a lot and all," admits Bakura. "But it is a little freaky when you're just walking down the street and then you are randomly assaulted by hordes of screaming females. I wouldn't mind at all if you hung out with me and treated me like a normal person, just as long as ya don't scream. My ears are still ringing from the last incident."

An evil looking grin crosses his yami's face. "That depends, are you hot?"

sssssssssssss

**To: Joey **

**What's your favorite color? **

**From: sotroublesomeST**

**--**

Joey looks apprehensively over at Seto, who has been being creepily nice to him for the last fifteen minutes. "I umm, I'm partial to yellow. I also kinda used ta like blue, but that's Rich Boy's color so not anymore I guess."

Seto grins (a wide happy grin that is nothing like him and looks really scary on him). "Oh that's alright Wheeler. We can share, I don't mind at all."

Joey runs off screaming, "Rich Boy's gone crazy! He bein' NICE ta me!"

sssssssssssss

**To: Kaiba**

**How would you feel if you ever found out Mokuba was dating Joey's sister Serenity. Joey, what about you? (author's here make it happen all the time) grins**

**From: InTheShadowOfSignificance**

**--**

Seto scoffs. "My brother would never date Serenity, She such a-" He catches himself, and turns smiling again towards Joey. "I mean, I don't think that would ever happen because she's not his type."

Joey side steps away from Seto. "Yeah, what he said." Then he turns and makes a break for it. "Somebody get me outa this nightmare!"

sssssssssssss

**/Mutters something about annoying Seto/**

**To: Mokuba**

**You've admitted your brother doesn't smile as much as he used to, and as much as you would have liked him to. Have you EVER felt your brother has forgotten you, and all he cares about is his company? Remember I said EVER, even just for one second.**

**From:The Evil Dictator**

**--**

Seto looks at his younger brother concerned.

Mokuba looks taken aback. "Wow, don't you think that's kinda an unfair question? I mean all kids go through moments when they think they're unloved and make up stupid scenarios in their heads." He turns to Seto and smiles. "But no I've never _truly_ believed that Seto loved his company more than me.

Seto hugs his brother. "Good because you know I'd give anything for you."

"Yeah I know," says Mokuba, his voice a little muffled from the hug. He looks up at Seto and winks. "But you know there's always room for a certain someone else..."

Seto shakes his head smiling and ruffles Mokuba's hair.

P.S. "The time when Noah brainwashed me doesn't count."

sssssssssssss

**To: All the Yu-Gi-Oh Cast **

**My question is: Since all of you admitted who you have crush on, will you take the one you like on freaking date because none of you are getting any younger. **

**From:Angel Dairy**

--

Everyone for whom this question pertains to looks at each other nervously thinking of all the uncertainties that could come from such an endevour..."No!" they all yell. And then they tackle Shadi so as to prevent him from making them.

"Well" winces Shadi, his voice very strained from being at the bottom of this dog pile, "that's all the...time we-_ufph-_ have for today. See you-_ouch-_next time. "Now Will You All Please Get Off!"


	6. Round Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and have no idea how I'm able to make them answer your questions.

AN: We're Back! Did you guys miss us? Sorry it took so long, but due to complications from the last round, our editor was injured and out of commission for awhile. Anyway, he's better now (But really really cranky, so beware!). Without further ado, let us continue to push the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh to their limits! (oops! Did I say that out loud? ;)

**sssssssssssss**

**To Seto Kaiba: **

**If your past self came back like Atem/Yugi and asked for your help, would you help him or would you let him take over your body when ever he wanted until you got the picture? **

**From:Angel diary**

**--**

Just the mention of magical Ancient Egyptian stuff seems to make him angry. "Look I don't believe in ghosts, or past lives so answering this inquiry is pointless..."

"Well I think that answered your question," says Atem. "He'd have to learn the hard way."

Seto glares. "Talk to me after you see a psychotherapist for your schizophrenia, Moto."

sssssssssssss

**To: Atem/Yami and Mana**

**Okay we all know you like each other so how about I send you two tickets to go on a cruise so you two can go there and have some fun. How about it?**

**From: dancers of the night.**

**--**

Atem and Mana glance nervously over at eachother.

Finally Atem speaks, "Well It would be wrong to just let them go to waste..."

"...Yeah," agrees Mana. "I mean we might as well right?"

Atem nods. And they both cautiously take the proffered tickets and quickly sneak off before Mahad notices. Mana stifling giggles as they go.

sssssssssssss

**To everybody:**

**What famous actor does Joey remind you of and why?**

**From: Arkmer**

**--**

Joey grins widely. "Oh yeah! Personally I remind myself of Orlando Bloom, or someone equally as smexy."

"Wheeler, famous?" scoffs Seto. "Please."

Joey glares. "Hey I'm famous! I'm one of the stars on Yu-Gi-Oh! I have Fans!"

"The only reason people know who you are is because Yugi and I are on the show. You're just a minor character. No worse, you're a comic relief."

Seto pauses relishing in Joey's reaction. "Oh and don't even get me started on my opinions of your fans again. I don't think you or them can take much more of the truth."

"Rich Boy!"

"If it helps Joey," says Yugi, "you remind me of Wayne Grayson."

Everyone looks at the young teen confused. "Who?"

Yugi laughs. "Look it up."

sssssssssssss

**To Bakura: **

**You wouldn't have to worry about me screaming or attacking you. I'm quite shy around new people and I don't hug people unless I know them really well. I wouldn't mind getting to know you better as a normal person, though, no fangirliness attached. Is that OK?**

**To Yami Bakura: **

**Um...blush No...people call me cute a lot. I'm pretty innocent. Think Ryou except I'm a girl. We even have the same birthday...September 2! Happy Birthday Bakura!**

**From: millenniumthief**

**--**

"Oh well that's alright than," says Bakura smiling. "Sure we can be friends!"

Yami Bakura stays silent for a few moments before speaking. "Oh, I see... Ok Hikari, you can have her."

Bakura looks horrified by what he's sure his yami is implying. "What! I said I'd be her friend! Why do you always have to twist everything anyone says ta meaning something about...well you know..."

"Sex?"

"Ahh! Stop that! That's not what I meant!"

Yami Bakura shrugs ."Yeah whatever..."

Bakura rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, please ignore what my yami said. Umm...

Thanks, happy birthday ta you too!"

"What he said," mutters his yami.

sssssssssssss

**To Mahad: **

**Who was the first girl he got a crush on?**

**From: Arkmer**

**--**

Mahad looks rather taken aback. "Um...I...That's a very personal question..."

Shadi clears his throat, still angry from yesterday.

Mahad sighs. "Alright, alright. But I want this to be a private conversation."

Shadi mutters to himself and makes everyone else leave. Ishizu takes some extra pushing.

Mahad mutters, "_Why must you people insist on tormenting me with these outrageous questions..." _He takes a deep breath as though he's about to undergo something particularly painful. "Now mind you this was an extremely short ordeal, and completely irrational at that. Also nothing ever happened, and it was childish and stupid... I-I-for a very short time- had a "crush" on..." his voice lowers considerably but is still audible, "_my apprentice...Mana..._

There, I said it! Are you satisfied now? But let me warn you...If even a whisper of this conversation leaves this room, I will extract a thousand screams form the retched hide of who's responsible!"

sssssssssssss

**To: any of the Yu-Gi-Oh guys**

**Would any of you date me and would any yamis date me? I have long blond hair and bright crystal clear green eyes and my yami has long blond hair and dark green eyes. My name is Sakura Rose and (Yami) Thorn Rose Minamoto.**

**From: ang5523**

**--**

Seto looks outraged...I mean, more outraged then usual "What the hell?! Since when did this become a dating service?!"

"It didn't," Marik remarks.

Seto calms a bit, but still continues to glare. "Good, because I've already had it up to here-" he gestures high above his head, "-with this nonsense, and if we have to start answering questions like that I'm leaving. Screw the contract..._I have money."_

"Is that even an appropriate question?" inquires Mahad.

"It is if I say so," says Shadi, "and this week anything goes. You guys deserve it..."

"Well we don't even know you," points out Yugi. "How are we supposed to answer that honestly?"

"Yeah," agrees the former Tomb Keeper. "I suggest you try E-Harmony or Match . com.

Ishizu gives her brother a weird look.

"What? I watch T.V."

"Well," begins Yami Bakura, "I don't "date" but..."

"No way!" shouts his hikari. "You are not! Not in my body! We're moving on now! Next question!"

**P.S Pegasus, I knew you were gay as soon as I heard you call Yugi and Kaiba Yugi Boy & Kaiba Boy, so stop denying it.**

**From: ang5523**

**--**

Pegasus sighs. "I've been though this already. But obviously it's not worth wasting my breath on you so there's no point in continuing this conversation."

sssssssssssss

**To Seto Kaiba:**

**I think Joey may be freaked out as well...**

**--**

"Yeah no kidding," smirks Seto. "I did good huh?"

**To Joey:**

**If Kaiba starts being nice to you, would you be nice back or will you run around yelling you're on another planet?**

**From: RENTHead4Life92 **

**--**

Seto blinks in confusion. "Uhh, I think we discovered how easily Joey could be manipulated last time."

Joey shudders. "What eva' ya do Rich Boy, don't go back to actin' nice. It's just too creepy. I feel like I'm in a bad Twilight Zone episode."

"Trust me Wheeler, I don't think I could stand it any more than you could."

sssssssssssss

**To: Everyone:**

**Do any of you have any secret tattoos not shown in the show?**

**From: sotroublesomeST**

**--**

"Well all the guardians have ceremonial symbols on their backs representing their priest hood," answers Mahad. "Of course they're not as prominent as Marik's but..."

Marik folds his arms. "Figures, the Pharaoh's fave-five have less markings than a simple Tomb Keeper."

"Actually there were six of us," corrects the magician.

"Yeah whatever."

sssssssssssss

**To: Shadi, Marik, and Ishizu/Isis.**

**If it was not your predetermined destiny to live out life a certain way, what would you have done in your childhood (and for Shadi, adulthood).**

**InTheShadowOfSignificance**

**--**

"Well I for one," starts Marik, "wouldn't have spent my whole childhood underground in Egypt for Ra's sake!

Ishizu shakes her head. "It is not wise to test the hands of fate. I fear that wishing the past different would do nothing but make oneself miserable. Best to look to the future instead."

"Honestly I don't know." answers Shadi. "I believe that without a purpose to my life I might have felt lost."

Marik looks at the other two in disbelief. "You're all insane! If I had the chance to relive my life any way I wanted, I'd take it in a heartbeat!"

ssssssssssss

**To: Duke**

**Be honest...is that die you wear on your ear heavy? Or is it lighter than it looks?**

**From: sotroublesomeST**

**--**

"Well It's a real dice, so yeah it's heavy but the statement it makes is so worth it."

Tristan makes a face at him. "Dude, you are so weird sometimes..."

sssssssssssss

Shadi looks over the next question and similes, seeing the perfect opportunity for revenge. He puts a shield up and begins to read it aloud.

**To Yu-Gi-Oh cast: **

**Since none of you had the guts to answer my question. /grins evilly/ I'll just say it myself, short and simple pairings, since the person you like also likes you. /snickers/ YugiXTea', AtemXMana, JoeyXMai, TristanXSerenityXDuke (but I think this is better TristanXSerenity), Isis/IshizuXMahad (Isis 'yes', Mahad 'not sure') and last but not least, Seto KaibaXKisara. Sorry Suckers! /Runs off and laughs evilly/ **

**From: Angel Diary**

**--**

All _hell_ breaks loose causing this round to come to an abrupt and immediate end-

P.S. "Wait a minute..." says Mahad pulling himself from the chaos. "Where's the Pharaoh...and my apprentice?" Shadi whispers something in his ear. His eyes widen. "Mana!"


	7. Round Six

Disclaimer: I Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and unfortunately, I doubt that will change any time soon. But I'll be sure to tell you guys if it does!

AN: Well here's the next round. If you asked any questions that aren't in this one they'll be in the next round.

Oh, Shadi wants me to tell you guys that if you haggle a character who is known to be violent, expect some retaliation. Also threatening any characters will not do any good since you're, who knows where, and they're all here...far away from you... In other words there is no way you could physically hurt/touch anyone here. Plus Shadi and I would never let that happen anyway.

Now that's that's taken care of...Without further annoyances from me, let's get on with the story.

**sssssssssssss**

**To: The Yu-Gi-Oh Boys**

**Do any of you have a secret talent (Other than duel monsters)?**

**From: sotroublesomeST**

**--**

"Well I don't know about the rest of em'" says Joey, "but if I wasn't such a valuable duelist, I would so be a rock star!

"No Joey! Not Again!" shouts everyone, there hands going to their ears.

Joey begins to belt out a song extremely off key.

Seto holds his ears tightly. "Does that answer your question!" Winces after a particularly painful note. "Someone Shut Him Up!"

sssssssssssss

**To: Solomon Moto **

**Is Yugi adopted? And what were Yugi's first words?**

**From:Arkmer**

**--**

"Actually no." says Solomon who seems very excited to finally get a question. "You just never see them around because for some odd reason 4-Kids cut them out of the show. If you watch the Japanese version you'll see them."

"As to his first words," he smiles. "I thought that would be obvious. It was, 'Card Games!'." he chuckles fondly. "Isn't my grandson son adorable?"

"Grandpa!' yells Yugi, turning red from embarrassment.

"What? Oh! Would you like to see some of his baby pictures?"

"Grandpa No! Anything but that!"

"Aww, but you looked so cute..."

sssssssssssss

Atem and Mana sneak in, having just got back from their cruise.

"Oh there you two are," says Shadi. "I was beginning to think I'd have to skip the next question.

Mahad sees, and begins to walk over there angrily.

_'So how'd it go?'_ Yugi asks through their mind link.

_'Now is not a good time to discuss this Yugi...' _answers Atem_._

**Atem/Yami:**

**Why would Mahad object to you with Mana? Oh, and invite me to your's and Mana's wedding! Can I be a witness on the contract? Oh, or maybe I could help her move her stuff around the Palace! Ha... just kidding about that... sort of. /Cackles evilly and leaps away./**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**--**

Mahad looked mad before, but now he looks as if he's about to kill someone. But instead of lashing out he takes a deep breath and calmly waits for the Pharaoh to answer.

Atem looks nervously at his childhood friend. "As far as I know there is no wedding... So that would be a no. Mana and I are just really good friends..."

"Yep," agrees Mana. "Really good friend who just happened to go on a weekend cruise together...Oops." Her hands flies to her mouth.

Mahad sighs. "Perhaps this a conversation for a more private audience."

Mana and Atem both nod vigorously.

"Alright," says Mahad. "But Mana?"

Mana looks nervously at her master.

He grins. "Don't think you're off the hook though. You missed three training practices young lady."

Mana hugs him. "Don't worry, Mahad. I'll work really hard next time!"

"Very well we'll talk later but now I suppose we should continue this...whatever it is."

sssssssssssss

**To Atem/Yami:**

**Agreeing with Vaseshipper's question, If you like Mana so much Atem, why don't you...I don't know...kiss her? Unless you're chicken! /Makes chicken noises./**

**From: MagicalMana**

**--**

All three of the friend's eyes widen.

Atem is the first to recover. "Because...Well one, I don't believe in public display of affection. Two, before I go about doing as I please I want my friends to be Ok with it. And finally, if I had kissed her-which, I'm not saying I have-I wouldn't tell."

Mahad smiles. "Well said Pharaoh."

"Thank you."

sssssssssssss

**To: Yu-Gi-Oh Cast **

**I hoped all of you liked my "question". But none of you said what you thought about it so here is my last question from round four: Since everyone knows who you like, will you just ask them on a date or something?**

**P.S. If you deny anything I said in my last "question" I will do something more horrible then what I did before, because I have PROFF! But I'm not telling what it is. /Laughs evilly./ Hahaha!**

**From:Angel Diary**

**--**

"Well Ok," says Joey, "but if it's alright wit you, I'd rather have that kinda stuff stay between me and the person I'm askin'."

Seto laughs. "Ha! You actually think you can threaten me? I like to see your so called "proof". I'll do what I want when I want and will not be ordered around by anyone."

Mokuba doesn't look to thrilled by his brother's reaction. "Seto, I have a bad feeling about this..."

sssssssssssss

**To: Bakura and Yami Bakura**

**Yay! I got a new friend. Typical Yami Bakura, he always make things sound a lot worse then they actually are...**

**From: millenniumthief**

**--**

Bakura smiles warmly. "I love making new friends!"

Yami Bakura grins. "Darling, there is nothing typical about me..."

"Oh will you stop already?" says his rather annoyed hikari. "It's getting bloody annoying!"

Yami Bakura smirks, "Whatever..."

sssssssssssss

**To the hikaris and yamis:**

**What do you think about fiction writers giving all of you separate bodies, and...have any of you ever switched places with each other at an inopportune moment?**

**From: millenniumthief**

**--**

"Well now that we've been this closely linked for so long it's a little weird," says Yugi.

Atem nods "Yes, but it does solve some of the problems that arise from sharing one's body."

"As to the inopportune moments..." says Bakura. "lets just say yes and leave it at that."

The Thief King grins wickedly. "Oh you're referring to _that _time... Well it was your own damn fault."

"We're not even going to go there," says Bakura folding his arms and muttering, "_And it was your's."_

sssssssssssss

**To Atem/Yami: **

**How much do you hate Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale from Yu-Gi-Oh GX? **

**P.S. What does GX and 5D's have to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!? It was named Yu-Gi-Oh! mainly because of you and Yugi.**

**From:YamiYugi223**

**--**

Atem shrugs. "Honestly, I can't say I hate _them. _I hate the fact that they replaced us, but I can't really blame them. I blame the writing staff."

"Actually," points out Yugi, "'Yu-Gi-Oh' means 'Game King' in Japanese so I guess I was named after the show... weird huh?"

sssssssssssss

**Mahad and Mana:**

**How do you two feel when people pair you up in stories? I personally find it... URGH! /Slams fist into something/ Sorry... but how do you two feel?**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**--**

Mahad raises an eyebrow. "Well I can see that you feel very strongly about this subject. Advice if you want someone to tell you their honest opinion, don't trash one of there possible answers first. They may thereby be intimidated to answer truthfully."

Mana nodes, agreeing with her master. "Yeah. But back to your question, It would be weird because he's like an older brother to me. Though I guess if I had to list that pairing against all the other possible ones, it would rate...second. What! Arranged marriage is a very real thing in Egypt and I'd rather be with one of my two best friends than some creepy random stranger I know nothing about. Plus," she giggles, "I had a little crush on him when I was younger. She winks. "Any girl that gets him will be really happy!"

Mahad shakes his head, smiling to himself.

sssssssssssss

**To :Everybody**

**What's your favorite kind of movie?**

**From: Mari the Dark Soulmaster**

**--**

"Anything that has to do with Duel Monsters like Yu-Gi-Oh the Movie," States everyone.

Malik appears out of nowhere. "Personally, I prefer horror..."

Everyone quickly exits the room, Marik in the lead.

**PS:Pegasus, you are gay. I know where you are, I have a knife and I'm not afraid to use it. So, ADMIT IT, for god's sake!**

**--**

Pegasus begins speaking slowly as if to a young child. "No...I'm...Not. And honestly your threat is nothing compared to Yami Bakura. You're not even anywhere near the studio."

sssssssssssss

**To: Pegasus **

**If you wouldn't mind answering it, Where did you go on your honeymoon? And remember you don't have to answerer if you don't feel comfortable doing so because I don't mean to pry.**

**P.S. I know your not gay.**

**From: Arkmer**

**--**

Pegasus's eyes start watering. "You are a truly amazing person. The world would be much better off filled with more people like yourself. And I shall answer you question simply because of how you asked." He looks out in the distance and his eyes become somewhat glazed. "We spent two wonderful weeks in Egypt...That's why I when back there after she...after she passed. I was longing to relive the best time of my life... But anyways, thank you again for your kindness and respect."

Yami Bakura almost says something but Shadi cuts him off.

sssssssssssss

**To: The Yu-Gi-Oh boys**

**Do any of you have your driving license?**

**From: sotroublesomeST**

--

Atem glares at the Thief King. "Well based on recent events, I'd say that Yami Bakura doesn't."

The thief narrows his eyes. "Like you know how to drive one of those contraptions."

"At least I don't pretend to..."

"Can we stop talking about this?" asks Bakura. "I'm still grounded for life for any of you who care..."

(References made from Heart of the Cards, Chapter IX-Flight Plans)

sssssssssssss

**To Atem/Yami: **

**How long have you and Yugi known each other? And Yugi, how long did it take you to find out about Yami's existence?**

**From:YamiYugi223**

**--**

Yugi thinks back. "Ever since the middle of season one so...about two years."

Atem nods "It's seemed like so much longer..."

"Yeah I know."

sssssssssssss

**Yami Bakura:**

**I'm fascinated by the minds and behavior of people. Do you need therapy? You know, because of the disaster at Kul Elna? Poor thing, did you lose your family and friends? (Make a bad move towards me and I'll rip your spine out and beat you with it!)**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**--**

Everyone gasps, no one has ever dared go that far with the Thief King before, not even the Pharaoh...

Yami Bakura's voice is thick with anger and emotion as he answers, head looking down, hair covering his face. "What...did..you..just...say...to..me?"

Bakura is immediately at his yami's side. "What kind of bloody question is that!"

"Leave him alone!" shouts Marik. "He's been through hell and back. He doesn't need tormenting from you too!"

"I'd like to see you try, girl." He spits venomously as his hand goes down to the hilt of his knife.

"Alright I think that's enough for today." says Shadi quickly. "We'll see you all next time."


	8. Round Seven

Disclaimer: Lemme check...Nope still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related materials. But I'll keep you posted!

AN: Several characters approached me yesterday, and asked me to thank all of you who are being respectful to them. They really appreciate it and will be giving your questions priority over others.

Well, on with the questions!

P.S. We are currently over 1000 hits! Oh yeah! You guys rock!

**sssssssssssss**

**To Bakura and Yami Bakura (again):**

**Please don't fight because of me! I don't want to come in between you two... And Yami Bakura? Sorry for saying you were typical. You're right, a three-thousand year-old tomb-robber in modern civilization? There's nothing typical at all. I didn't mean to insult you...Do you remember anything interesting from ancient Egypt that most people don't know about?**

**From: millenniumthief **

**--**

"Oh, you didn't cause us to fight," answers Bakura. "We have little squabbles like that on a regular basis, it's nothing new."

Yami Bakura shakes his head. "Goodness Darling, you take things much too seriously. I'm not cross with you in the least for saying 'Typical Yami Bakura'. I was merely using it as an excuse to brag about myself."

Bakura laughs.

His yami smiles. "What? If ya got it, flaunt it."

Anyway as to your question, yes there are many interesting things I know about Egypt that I could dazzle you with. But it's such a wide topic...could you be a bit more specific?" he asks.

"Oh and if you're wondering why I'm being so nice, it's because you-unlike some others-are showing me the respect _I_ deserve. Start to annoy or bother me and it's back to cold indifference. But you seem intelligent. I doubt you'd be stupid enough to insult me or otherwise tick me off."

"I think you just made another new friend," says Bakura happily.

Yami Bakura rolls his eyes at his hikari.

sssssssssssss

**To: Mahad**

**Isis? Are you going to do something or what?**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**--**

Mahad looks rather confused. "Um...We do many things. It's not like we just sit around and do nothing all day. U_nlike some people ..." _He mutters looking over at Joey and Tristan, who are both lounging on the couch. "We have many duties we must preform. Most of them revolve around the Pharaoh."

"I don't think that's what she meant Mahad," says Ishizu.

"Well than what _is _she trying to ask?"

Ishizu sighs. "Never mind..."

Mahad shrugs and doesn't press the matter.

sssssssssssss

**To: Yugi**

**Do you think that Atem and Mana are massively MFEO?**

**From: Arkmer**

**--**

Yugi snickers. "Oh yeah! Majorly MFEO!"

"Yugi!" gasps Atem in a semi shocked way.

Mana mutters thoughtfully, "What's M-F-E-O stand for?"

"Uh nothing Mana!" says Atem quickly. "Let's move on shall we?"

sssssssssssss

**To Shadi: Do you feel like you're under a lot of pressure keeping everyone in line? It just seems like you would be.**

**From: millenniumthief**

--

"Oh you have _no_ idea." admits Shadi. "You just see what goes on once we get started. Backstage..." he shutters, "it's a nightmare. Thankfully, Asiera has given me 'ultimate power' so that helps a lot. Plus if things ever do get too out of hand, she'd come in and take care of it. I don't know if you've ever seen the woman, but trust me when I say that she is a force to be reckoned with."

sssssssssssss

**Joey and Seto Kaiba:**

**Hey, you guys! All right, let's try to get this over with with as little hysteria and violence as possible... how do you two feel when you're paired up in stories? /Snickers and grins/**

**From: Vaseshipper**

--

Seto stares dumbstruck, his mouth hanging open. "Do I even _have _to answer that! And I though Joey's fangirls were dumb..."

Joey looks confused. "Um...ya mean like as friends?"

"Don't make me hurt you Wheeler!"

"What?!" he asks. "Sheesh, I was jus askin' a simple question-"

"Do you want to die today, Wheeler? Because I can arrange for that!"

"Ok! Ok!" He mutters, "_Gosh what's eatin' him?"_

"Next question! _Insane people..."_

sssssssssssss

**To: The Yu-Gi-Oh boys**

**What's your favorite band?**

**From: sotroublesomeST**

--

"Honestly, I doubt that we all share the same taste in music," says Yugi.

"And _I_ doubt that I'd like anything that Wheeler listens to," says Seto, still really ticked off from earlier.

"Hey," says Joey shrugging, "don't knock it tell ya try it."

Seto rolls his eyes. "Can we move on?"

sssssssssssss

**To Everyone:**

**What is your favorite food?**

**(P.S. Pegasus, sorry. You just caught me in a VERY, VERY, bad day.)**

**From: Mari the Dark Soulmaster**

--

Joey and Tristan's mouths start watering at the mention of food. "Anything that would be classified under the category of 'junk' food!"

Seto scoffs. "Did you really expect anything different from them?"

--

Pegasus sighs. "That's alright. Just don't call me gay anymore and I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

sssssssssssss

**To: Mana**

**You said that your pairing with Mahad was number two. What was number one?**

**P.S. I'm sincerely sorry, Mahad, I didn't mean to trash your answer. (Makes apologetic, sad face.)**

**P.P.S. Pegasus, don't worry. I don't think you're gay. I don't see a reason to, for that matter, think that any of the Yu-Gi-Oh guys are gay.**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**--**

Mana giggles and shakes her finger. "I'm not telling. It's a secret. But, it should be pretty obvious from what else I said. Look closely at my answer or my confession from round one. The truth's right under your nose."

--

"That wasn't _my _answer," says Mahad. "I was simply giving you advice for the future."

--

Pegasus smiles. "Thank you. It's comforting to know that there are more sane people inhabiting this world."

Marik looks pleased too. "So I'm hoping there will no future questions referring to other characters being gay?"

Malik chuckles darkly. "You just completely set yourself up there hikari."

"Stay away from me!"

sssssssssssss

**To Seto Kaiba: **

**So you don't believe I have proof, huh? /Grins evilly/ Here's my proof! /Holds a tape recorder./ On this tape it has you answering all the questions in the previous rounds including you saying who you have a crush on. /Snickers/ And I plan spreading this tape to the whole world in any way possible. /Laughs evilly/ Oh yeah, don't even try destroying the tape because I made copies. Millions of them! Oh and you can't stop me because I'll also send your "friends" copies of the tape, including Kisara. **

**From: Angel Diary **

--

Seto stays silent, apparently contemplating his answer. "Ha! You've got spunk I'll give you that. But there are several key flaws to your plan. One: Shadi would never allow that. He'd destroy the tapes before you had a chance to send out a single one."

Shadi raises his hand to comply, but Seto stops him.

Seto smirks. "But, because you had the guts to stand up to me, I'm gonna offer you a deal. If you send every single one of the recordings to me, I'll _talk _to Kisara. If not," he shrugs, "I'll just have Shadi destroy them, your choice." Begins to walk off dramatically. "Oh, and don't try anything funny, Shadi will know if they're all there or not."

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami Bakura**

**I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to upset you. It's all right, you can talk. I'm not trying to make fun of you at all. You didn't deserve what happened. _IF_ you don't want to talk, that's fine. (Makes move to pat you on the head, praying that you don't try to hurt me!) Wait, how'd you know I'm a girl? Anyhow, I'd give you a hug if I wasn't afraid that you'd stab me...**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**--**

Yami Bakura glares viciously "Look woman, don't baby me. Don't call me your "dear", for that I am certainly not. And thankfully _for you_, you aren't close enough to touch me, because if you were...well I'd worry about your own well being. And pat my head!? Hug me!? Damn right I'd hurt you."

He continues to scowl. "No I don't want to talk about it! Especially to you! Go bother someone else. Like Kaiba...or the Pharaoh."

A small sneer plays across his features. "Oh as for how I know your a female? No man would be stupid enough to taunt someone like me..."

"That's enough," warns Shadi.

"Shut up turban head! I'm out of here." He leaves followed closely by Marik and Bakura.

**sssssssssssss**

AN: Ok... I advise no one to bother or annoy Yami Bakura for a while. Actually, hassling him may never be a good idea... Anyway I'll see you guys next time.


	9. Round Eight

Disclaimer: I am not the proud owner of the amazing anime show know as Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor did I have any hand in creating The Abridged Series.

AN: First off millenniumthief would like to say something to all of you, "I have a new respect for you being able to answer our questions on the fly like this. It's impressive!"

"I'm glad you appreciate it," mutters Seto.

"Yeah," agrees Marik, "it's good to know someone understands how difficult and annoying this can be."

Yami Bakura smirks. "We make it look easy, but you guys battering us with a constant stream of crazy questions is very taxing."

AN: Also I'd like to point out that I've been changing most of Kaiba's questions to read "To: Set Kaiba" instead of just "To: Seto"-

"What?!" asks Seto angrily. "I though I made this perfectly clear in the earlier rounds. None of you are on a first name basis with me!"

AN: So I'm going to stop doing that now and just let him have at you. I don't know, maybe you're trying to annoy him...

Ok that's all I've got for the moment. Let's get this round started!

**sssssssssssss**

**To: Atem**

**Are you dressed in your regal outfit right now? It's very nice, I must say. Oh, yeah, and don't give me that "Mana and I are just good friends...". Everything so far implies otherwise.**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**--**

Atem nods. "Yes I am. Mahad insisted."

Then in more slightly annoyed voice, "But we _are _really good friends!"

Yugi smiles. "Of course they are."

Atem looks surprised at his hikari for a moment, but is happy for the support. "Thank you Yugi."

"Well it's the truth...After all, isn't that what totally MFEO people are? Really, _really _good friends?

"Yugi!"

sssssssssssss

**To: Mahad **

**What was your very first impression of Atem?**

**From: Arkmer**

**--**

Mahad smiles and fakes surprise, hand flying to his mouth. "Oh my Ra that child has the craziest hair I've ever seen!"

Atem laughs at his childhood friend's joke.

"No," says Mahad, chuckling slightly himself, "actually I was amazed by the compassion, respect, and kindness he demonstrated. Even as a young child he seemed to genuinely care for the well being of others. My first real impression of Atem was of a great leader."

"Thank you," says Atem. "That means so much to me my friend."

Mahad bows slightly. "It is the truth my Pharaoh."

sssssssssssss

**He he, Atem and Mana are definitely MFEO.**

**To: Mahad**

**(Sort of a dumb question but I'll ask anyway.) Would you be upset if Mana had more of a crush on Atem then you? I was just wondering that's all. Um...er...I'm not saying that she does it's just a little question that's all. /Gives innocent smile/**

**From: MagicalMana**

**--**

Mahad drops his jaw. "What?! Oh Ra, you've completely misunderstood our answers!" He rubs his forehead. "Mana and I no longer like eachother. Apparently we each had crushes on eachother at a young age, that's it. Now I think of her as a sister and she thinks of me as a brother. I would be a little creeped out if she liked me in that manor."

"Yeah," nods Mana, "I was just saying that besides Atem, he was the best option. Joey, Tristan, and Duke are weird. Yugi's like well...just not my type, plus, he's taken. Bakura falls into the same category as Yugi. And the Thief King, Marik, and Seto scare me. That's all I was saying."

Mahad smiles. "Actually would be over joyed if Mana and Atem ended up together."

Atem and Mana's faces light up. "Really!"

Mahad smirks. "If it was allowed."

"Mahad!" complains Atem. "We've been through this, Ancient Egyptian customs do not apply here..."

And they begin to argue about boring things...Lets move on!

sssssssssssss

**To: The Yu-Gi-Oh girls**

**What's your idea of the perfect date?**

**From: sotroublesomeST**

**--**

Mai folds her arms. "Humph! Well it sure as heck wasn't what Joey took me on last night!"

"Aww come on!" says Joey. "It wasn't that bad!"

"Ohhh yes it was! You can not take a girl like me to McDonald's!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. Could ya give me anotha chance?" he begs.

Mai sighs. "Fine. But _this_ time I'm picking where we go!"

sssssssssssss

**To: Joey Wheeler**

**Don't listen to Kaiba...he is just rude. Lol But there are other people like him coughJACKcough anyways, you're the best in the whole Yu-Gi-Oh cast XD /hugs/.**

**From: Depth in Reality**

**--**

Joey punches his fist in the air happily. "Yeah another fan! I rock!"

"Well that explains a lot..." mutters Seto.

"Oh and don't worry," says Joey. "I never do!"

"And that could just be the root of most of your problems, Wheeler."

"What?" asks Joey confusedly.

"Exactly."

sssssssssssss

**To: Seto Kaiba**

**/Smirks at your remark/ All right I'll agree to your demands on one condition, you tell the truth about how you really feel about Kisara and ask her on a date if you do that I'll give you all the tapes and never blackmail you ever again! If not I'll keep annoying you to the very end. Do we have a deal?**

**From: Angel Diary **

**--**

"Unfortunately," comments the CEO, "you aren't in the position to make any sort of demands. And annoy me? I put up with Wheeler on a day to day basis. You don't scare me in the least...But, those are the terms I agreed to and I always keep my word. So yes, we have a deal. Send over the tapes and I'll do it." He smirks. "You know I'm not doing it on these interviews right?"

sssssssssssss

**To: Kisara **

**What was your favorite memory of Egypt?**

**From: Arkmer**

**--**

"My life in Egypt was never really 'happy'," admits Kisara. "People shunned me because I was 'different', or 'strange'. I went through most of it without purpose. But to be honest, I think the most important moment of my life, though it was not really happy, was when I had a reason to live... " She looks down, her long ice blue hair covering her face. "When I had a reason to die... The moment I sacrificed myself to save the one I loved, I gained purpose. And as the spirit of the Blue Eyes, I have kept that purpose to this day."

Seto reaches out and puts an arm around her, pulling her in close.

Kisara leans into him. "Not exactly happy, but it is strong."

sssssssssssss

**To: Mokuba**

**What is the best thing about having Seto for a brother?**

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

**--**

Mokuba thinks for a minute. "Well aside from all the perks that come from being related to the owner of Kaiba Corp...I guess it would have to be how much he cares about me. I know he'd give anything to keep me safe, and that he'll always love me. Also nothing scares you when you're around him! That's where I always go if I have nightmares."

sssssssssssss

**To:Atem**

**What happened to your mother? And are you ever going to get married? I'm asking that as a serious question. Is it a requirement that you marry?**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**--**

Atem looks sadly down at the floor. "I...I don't know. My father never told me anything about her. And then with the loss of most of my memories...But from the little information I do have, I believe she died when or shortly after I was born...But honestly, I don't know."

His voice becomes tinged with annoyance once again. "Look, will you please stop bugging me about the getting married thing? I'm only nineteen for Ra's sake! It's not like I'm not physic or anything so I have no idea. It _was_ a requirement in Ancient Egypt but thankfully I am under no such burden now."

Mahad opens his mouth to reply.

Atem gares "I am under no such obligation now..."

The Magician doesn't look convinced, but drops it.

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami Bakura**

**I love you're hair it's uber sexy! Is the color natural? Out of curiosity, if you had to be locked in a closet with any Yu-Gi-Oh character for a day, except Bakura, who would you pick?**

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

**--**

Yami Bakura smirks seeing a perfect opportunity... "Of course I'm a f-cking god! Do you think a normal human being could pull of this haircut? Not to mention the whole plunging he world into eternal chaos thing. Yes I'm a f-cking god, so start treating me like one. Bow down all of you! Worship my haircut! Your god commands it!" (LK)

_Bakura! You're not allowed to say that word on this show!_

"But I was quoting LittleKuriboh!"

_I don't care. You could abbreviate or something._

"Fine'" he mutters moodily.

The Thief King starts to laugh. "Sorry but you set yourself up for that one...As to who I'd like to be locked in a closet with...Do I get to kill said person? No? I didn't think so. Well if I can't kill them...it couldn't be Bakura... and since I doubt I could stand any of the girls here for a whole day...I suppose it'd have to be... Marik."

"Why me?" asks Marik confused.

"Because then I'd at least have someone sensible to talk to. Also, you could help me plot my revenge on whoever was stupid enough to lock me in the closet in the first place."

P.S. "Ooo, you got Asiera mad..." taunts Marik.

"Shut up Marik!"

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami Bakura**

**I think you should kill everyone on the show in their sleep. Then you could become the main character and rule the entire world. ...I would help you if you needed it!! I'd kill Tea' for you maybe. Because she's so cheery.**

**From: Pharaoh-chan**

**--**

Yami Bakura sneers. "You don't think I haven't though about that already? Unfortunately I can't. Shadi would never allow it. And even if I somehow found a way to bypass him there's Asiera to deal with...Nope. Not going to work. But by all means try to kill Tea'. She _is _way too cheery for my liking."

"Hey!" shouts Tea' ofended.

Yami Bakura ignores her and continues. "It won't accomplish anything but nether does bashing your head against a wall. It's fun to watch though."

sssssssssssss

**To: Seto Kaiba**

**Do you know who Jack Atlus is?? He is supposed to resemble you...but you guys are way different than each other...Jack is the biggest a-- on the planet. You're second XD!**

**From: Depth in Reality**

**--**

"...and you're the silliest," comments Seto. "See? I can do it too."

"Hey Rich Boy!" calls Joey. "Try saying that guy's name while holding your tongue!"

Seto slaps his forehead. "Oops, my mistake. You're the second. No I have no idea who he is. But if he's anything like me, he can't be half bad."

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami Bakura **

**I've always wondered about the curses on the tombs. Is every tomb cursed, and what different curses are there? (And I'm not usually so serious, only when I think I've insulted someone.)**

**From: millenniumthief**

**--**

Yami Bakura smiles as memories of a long forgotten past flood through his mind. "Well not every tomb has a curse-or curses as the case may be. But all the ones that are worth while robbing do. They can rang from the simple booby trap to magical fire that can not be quenched by water and usually burns it's victims alive." There is a slight, sadistic look of amusement prevalent on his features as he says this. "That's why I usually bring people with me to the more important ones. Make them go first..." He chuckles. "Even _I_ can't always find all the traps, and it's better to be safe than dead...

There was this one particularly annoying curse... It was on a lesser noble's tomb so I wasn't expecting much. Turns out he came from a long descendant of mages, and while they weren't particularly skilled, this one curse caught me off guard.

To make a long story short, on my way in I walked into this weird looking spider web. At the time I just cut it out of the way and went on with my business without a second thought. Everything seemed fine until I got to the market place to sell my stolen goods. As soon as I open my mouth to haggle over price, a swarm of locus appear out of no where and end up scarring most the people away.

Well that wasn't so bad, a few bugs I can handle. But it got worse. It went from bugs, to frogs, and eventually to a bunch of bloody stampeding elephants! Took me forever to lift the blasted thing. Never underestimated a tomb again."

Bakura giggles.

The thief turns to glare at him causing his hand to fly to his mouth. "Do you want a knife in your belly?"

"No."

"Than I suggest you shut up..."

sssssssssssss

**To: Seto Kaiba**

**Hi again! My question is; If you weren't the president of Kaiba Corp, what would you think you'll be doing right now? Would you be in the duel monster's industry or would you be in just a plain office or would you do something daring and unexpected?**

**From: RENTHead4Life92**

**--**

Seto doesn't even hesitate, "The dueling industry, at the head of some other important company. Some people are just destined to be the superiors of others. I happen to be one of them."

sssssssssssss

**To: Marik**

**I love you! You look sizzling hot on a motorcycle. Will you be my friend, please?**

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

**--**

He is silent for quite a while "Umm... Ahhh... Well I don't really even know you... And you sound kind of fangirly right now...I'll tell you after I get to know you better. And NO fangirliness! They're creepy!"

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami Bakura**

**Hi Yami Bakura! Before I get to my question I just wanna say, you're my favorite character out of the the whole series. So yeah, my question is, Are the rumors going around about your real name being Afekia true? If so how do you think it got leaked out?**

**From: xXxDragonxPhoenixXx**

**--**

The white haired thief cocks his head. "No. Never heard of it in my life. But if you'd like to send me the links of the idiots who think it is, go right ahead." He shrugs. "Might be interesting. Just a fact though, if it was, do you honestly think I'd tell you?

Oh and you made the right choice for your favorite character. Wise decision on your part."

sssssssssssss

**To: Bakura**

**Is your hair naturally white or are you an albino? **

**Why do you think you have so many fangirls? **

**Did you ever get hungry/need to go to the washroom in the Shadow Realm?**

**From: Megabouncer**

**--**

Bakura thinks for a few seconds, trying to keep all the questions straight. "Yes it is. Um no. If I was an albino, my eyes would be red."

This one takes more consideration... "I don't know...because I'm British? It may be that they're fond of my accent."

"Actually, it's because I'm your yami."

Bakura eyes him weirdly. "_Right_... And finally, yes. I don't know if you've seen the end of battle city. But I was starving by the time I got out of the Shadowrelm. I ate like a whole box of donuts."

His yami scoffs. "Oh your just not used to it. Your spirit doesn't need to do any of those things. Just your physical body."

"Whatever I felt like I was dying of hunger."

"Is that why you threw them all up later?"

Bakura blushes. "Well I guess eating an entire box of jelly filled donuts when you haven't eaten anything in a while wasn't such a good idea..."

sssssssssssss

**To: Seto Kaiba**

**I resent that "...and I thought Wheeler's fangirls were dumb..." comment! I'm not an idiot, and I'm not trying to make enemies with any of you! Well, except for Yami Bakura, but that was unintentional... anyway, how did you get to learn so much about technology? Did your father... er, stepfather teach you? Or did you learn yourself?**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**--**

Seto sighs. _Here we go again... "_I wasn't calling _you_ stupid. I was calling the people who wrote that stuff stupid idiots." He shrugs. "But if you want to group yourself with Wheeler and the rest of the morons, go right ahead. I won't stop you.

Now as to your question. Yes I did learn a lot form Gozaburo, but it was only the basics. I developed all the technology that got me where I am today on my own."

--

**P.S. Hey, THE EVIL DICTATOR, you said you made Seto mad. He he, don't worry, I "**unintentionally"** made YAMI BAKURA mad! He deems CARING as "babying".**

--

The Thief King grids his teeth together angrily. "You're a bloody wanker ya know that! And now you're playing dumb...Or maybe you're not playing...Yes that's it! The only way you could possibly have "unintentionally" made me this mad and insulted me this much, is if you're a bloody moron! Well in that case, I'm sorry, all my previous threats/insults no longer apply to you. /Shrugs/ An honest mistake, could have happened to anyone..."

P.S. We can play this game for as long as you want, my dear. But let me assure you that _I_ will win it.

**sssssssssssss **

AN: Alright, that one when by with minimal problems, and Yami Bakura seems to be in a better mood...sort of. Well I have major news for you guys. This weekend I got a...drum roll please...car! A Mustang to be exact. Now you may be wondering what this has to do with this story. Well I'm getting to that. The new car has put me in an amazing mood. As a result of this amazing mood I am declaring the next round a Super Special Awesome Round. In this round I will be switching the original Yu-Gi-Oh characters with their Abridged counterparts!

Yes It will be an Abridged Question and Answers! An anything goes round! Things will be _crazy_! There will be mind crushing and money screwing and British gaydars, and beep on a sandwiching, and children card gaming, and Millennium Rod thrusting and sexy dungeon dice rolling and in America shouting and invisible gun waving and child grabbing and...whatever it is Joey does...Nieh? So let's get this show going, ask away (the Rod commands it!)


	10. Super Special Awesome Round 1

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series or Yu-Gi-Oh.

_**Asiera: Hey guy's and Welcome to the Super Special Awesome Round. I'm actually here on set today. Well sort of, I'm in an observation box with several other original Yu-Gi-Oh characters. To be more specific, Yami Bakura, Marik, Seto Kaiba, and Mahad. We'll be making comments throughout the show (which hopefully won't get too crazy). Ok lets keep our fingers crossed and get this experiment underway.**_

_**P.S. If you have no idea what the Abridged Series is I strongly advise that you check out the Abridged Links on my Profile and watch a few episodes. Else you will be extremely confused, believe I've gone mental, and that everyone is way OOC.**_

**sssssssssssss**

**To: Mokuba**

**Why do you put up with Seto constantly? Don't just shut up like that! Rebel, be a little daring!**

**From: millenniumthief**

--

Mokuba shakes his head. "Oh I tried to stand up to that old man once but I felt terrible afterwards, also if I ever talked back to my big brother I think I'd end up dead. Right Big Bro?

"Shut up Mokuba, I'm too busy contemplating how to flaunt my overly large ego in front of these losers to listen to your meaningless banter."

Mokuba sighs "That's what I thought."

_**Seto looks horrified. "I would never tell my little brother to just shut up! This guy's a jerk..."**_

"_**Wow," muses Marik, "Kaiba's actually admitting that someone's a bigger jerk than he his. Surprising to say the least."**_

"_**Shut up Marik."**_

_**Marik opens his mouth to respond but stops and shakes his head.**_

sssssssssssss

**To: Mokuba**

**Why do you look like a hedgehog?**

**From: mystic48138 **

**--**

"What," asks Mokuba confusedly, "you think I look like a hedgehog? But I like my hair it's cool. If you think _I_ look like a hedgehog you should take a good look at Yugi. He has really pointy hair."

Seto glares. "His pointy hair is no match for my coat tails of doom."

"You tell em Seto!"

"Shut up Mokuba."

sssssssssssss

**To: Seto Kaiba**

**Well Jack is arrogant, selfish, and mean. Oh and did I mention he is filthy rich? My question is why are you so mean? Also the reason why Jack is more of a jerk is because he says he is the "king" every five seconds!**

**From: Depth in Reality**

**--**

Seto smirks like the answer is obvious. "Because I have money. People who have money can be as cold and heartless as they desire, because they're rich. Why do you think Yugi's so nice? It's because he doesn't have any money. I have lots of money therefore I can screw the rules of niceties any time I want to.

Hmmm, he says king every five seconds...Well I'm obviously better than he is because there is no way he has more money than I do. He doesn't have the right to say he's the king of anything! It should be me! I am the King! I'm the only reason people watch Yu-Gi-Oh! Me! Seto Kaiba! I have all the cool gadgets, I have all the best outfits, and I have the most powerful monsters. No one would be reading this story right now if it wasn't for me. So I deserve to be called king! Not some Nobody from 5D's! King! King!"

"Are you done now?" questions an annoyed Pharaoh.

"King! ...Ok now I'm done."

_**Seto folds his arms. "Ok, I am not that arrogant. Sure I have money and am one of the best players in Duel Monsters but sheesh."**_

"_**I beg to differ." says Mahad. "The Pharaoh and I find you to be very prideful."**_

_**He scoffs. "Maybe, but even Wheeler would have to admit even I'm not that bad."**_

sssssssssssss

**To: Pegasus **

**Over half my friends say you're gay and you know what? I'm starting to think it to. Reasons why: Come on, you where that 'GAY' outfit, you drink so much wine, and the #1 reason: you**

**don't have freakin' GIRLFRIEND! You can say you're not gay, but these are some pretty good reasons.**

**From: Angel Diary**

**--**

"I've never denied that I was gay in my entire life. I thought it was pretty obvious that I was considering my impeccable taste in fashion and wine, my simply fabulous self-designed mansion, and of course some of the things I've said to Kaiba boy are a dead give away. You know like that one time, oh what was it..." He thinks for a few minutes. "Ooo! 'How about I smother your naked body in cream and lick it off?' If that doesn't prove I'm gay then nothing will."

Seto points an accusing finger at the retired creator of Duel Monsters. " Ha! I knew you said that! ...Oh my God you said that!"

Mokuba shakes his head. "And he said he wasn't being forward."

"Shut up Mokuba, I'm trying to get these images out of my head!"

"_**See?" says Yami Bakura in a victorious manor. "What did I tell you? He's gay!"**_

"_**The Abridged Pegasus is gay." says Asiera know where this is leading. "You can't use what this guy says against the real Pegasus!"**_

"_**Watch me."**_

_**Seto, who has been sitting in silence up to this points finally speaks, "That was disturbing..."**_

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami and Joey**

**So which one is more popular in the Abridged Series? Egyptian rage or Brooklyn rage??**

**From: dancers of the night**

**--**

"Well Duh," say Yami, mater-of-factly, "Egyptian Rage! But it only natural seeing as I'm the main character and Joey's a side kick/comic relief."

"Brooklyn Rage!"

Yami sighs. "Seriously Joey, just stick to saying Nieh. It _is _all you're good for."

"Nieh?"

sssssssssssss

**To: Serenity**

**Do you ever wish you could get back at Joey for what he has done to you and yet hasn't done for you? You sound angry sometimes...**

**From: millenniumthief**

--

Serenity glares from behind her bandages. "Of course I do! He spent the prize money he was suppose to use for my eye operation on trading cards. He doesn't even realize that the operation (which my mom ended up paying for) was infact successful and that these bandages are just for healing purposes so he stole my deck! He believes that my major problem is my high pitched voice and not my immanent blindness! And finally he was responsible for our parents divorce! Who tries to teach a nine year old how to drive? And he wasn't even it the car! Some times I wonder why I still cheer for him..."

Joey looks at is sister in a funny way. "Umm Serenity you sound angry. If I could actually understand what you were sayin', I might be slightly worried you were mad at me or somthin'."

"Of course I'm mad at you!" she screams. "You are single handedly responsible for making my life miserable!"

"Sorry I didn't catch that either."

"I hate you Joey!"

"Seriously stop talking ya dumb broad!"

_**Mahad's eyes widen. "I never expected Joey, in any form, to say something like that."**_

sssssssssssss

**To: Joey**

**My friend (Kitty Fowl) likes you. I don't see it myself, but I thought I'd tell you... what would you do if I threw Yugi at you? (expect those random throwing things a lot, I find them quite amusing)**

**P.S. Yugi, what would you do if the above happened?**

**From: mystic48138 **

**--**

"I'd probably get my eyes poked out by his unnecessarily pointy hair. Then I'd be like my sister-" He shutters. "-blind and...unable to play children's card games!! I couldn't live like that!"

"Oh stop your winning mut," sneers Seto. "At least you wouldn't have to look at your ugly unwealthy face anymore."

"What's that suppose ta mean?"

Yugi interrupts the argument in a super special awesome way. "I'd be very shocked. But fan girls have done worse."

Yami glares. "I'd mind crush you for your disrespect, even if you're not a gay clown!"

"_**Ha!" laughs Marik, "I never thought of the Pharaoh's hair being uses as a weapon!"**_

_**Mahad glares but remains silent.**_

sssssssssssss

**To: Joey Wheeler**

**Joey, how was it before you met Yugi? You know when you were a street thug and everything? And don't worry I still loved you when you were mean!**

**From: Depth in Reality **

--

Joey laughs. "Oh those were good times. Being a gangster is almost as fun as playin' children's card games!"

"Yes," says Tristan, "and I was his home dog. My voice helped him to pull off many a daring robbery!"

Seto turns up his nose. "Only someone without money would brag about living on the streets."

Yugi looks lost. "Since when were you and Tristan gangsters?"

"Well Yug," answers Joey, "Remember the time me and Tristan stole a piece of your Millennium Puzzle?"

_Yugi is running after two of the biggest bullies at the school. "Give me back my Millennium Puzzle you big dick weeds! Waaaaa!"_

_Joey and Tristan are laughing. "We're tormenting you!"_

Yugi glares. "How could I forget..."

Joey smirks. "Well we had to have learned those sick skills somewhere right?"

Yugi still looks confused. "Um, I'm not following."

"Well we learned how to steal by being gangsters," states Joey like it was obvious.

"Wow Mut, can you steal candy from a baby too?" mocks Seto.

Tristan face is covered by a wide goof grin, "That is my favorite kind of robbery. That and steeling anything from Bakura."

"Hey, my Gaydar's missing!" shouts said British boy.

"It was evil!" Tristan yells back. "So I hurled it carelessly in a random direction!"

"Not again! You bloody wanker! When my yami gets back he'll kill you. He needs that to locate gay people...and Millennium Items...those too."

"_**Well that was weird," says Asiera hesitantly, "Tristan said home dog..."**_

"_**By the way," asks Yami Bakura, "does anybody know how I got my Millennium Ring back?"**_

sssssssssssss

**To: Seto Kaiba**

**What is up with the trench coat? Is that your only outfit or do you have a million of those because theres not one point I've ever seen you not wearing A FREAKIN' TRENCH COAT!**

**From: Angel Diary**

**--**

Seto grins widely, "Hey, if you had an outfit that made you look this good would _you _take it off? And actually I several outfits like this one, but only one trench coat. It's custom made so it's the only one in the world of its kind. Us rich people can afford to do that."

"I seem to recall you wearing a silly blue and green outfit through out the entire first season and our school uniform in the first episode." points out Yami.

"I burned them."

"You what?!"

"I burned them because you defeated me while I was wearing them."

Yami looks at Seto as if he;'s gone nuts, "Ok...Well then why didn't you burn this one too?"

"Because it makes me look so good."

"...Alright then..."

"_**No comment," mutters Seto.**_

sssssssssssss

**To: Duke**

**There are many things I could say to you. Unfortunately, most of them require vulgar language. Hmm... Here are some quotes from Kitty about this, and by the way I agree wholeheartedly.**

**"DUKE IS THE NUMBER 10 DOG NAME! HAH! IN YOUR FACE DEVLIN!"**

**"I HATE DUKE!"**

**Kitty: "WHAT IS RULE NUMBER ONE?!"**

**Me: "BLAME IT ON DUKE!"**

**Sorry there's no question. I just had to get that over with.**

**From: mystic48138 **

**--**

Annoying bringing sexy back theme music starts playing and will continue to do so every time Duke talks.

"Wow this it like so totally strange," says Duke in a shocked voice, "I can't help but notice that you're not drooling over me like I'm some sort of sex object."

"Burn the witch!" shouts Tristan randomly.

"As for your comments," continues Duke, "I can easily find ways for them to make sense.

Number one: Of course Duke is the number ten dog name. Ever since I put Wheeler in that dog suit, fan girls across the world have been naming their furry little friends after me. The only reason it's not the number one dog name is because it was Joey in the suit.

Number two: If you hate me it's only because you're like totally jealous. But don't worry, you're not alone. There are tons of people who wish they were as sexy as me."

"Burn the witch!"

"Number three: You're obviously referring to female heart attack victims, in which case you're so right. I've been known to send many a fan girl to the emergency room before, but who could blame them? I'm the sexiest thing since sex with my pretty hair, gorgeous green eyes, and my sweet a-- You were warned though. The voice told everyone how pretty I was and advised women not to look directly at me. I'm just too sexy."

"He must be a witch, he turned me into a newt...I got better."

"_**Wow," comments Marik, "Duke's an even bigger narcissist than in real life. I wonder if he's as attached to his jewelery as the real one is." **_

sssssssssssss

**To: Pegasus**

**Did you style that "My Hair" guy's hair or did he alway have hair like that?**

**From: Arkmer **

**--**

Pegasus begins to answer but is interrupted by Kemo, "Attention Duelists! My hair was of my own creation. Pegasus had no hand in making it what it is today."

Pegasus sighs, "Yes he styles it. But it looks a lot like Tristan's if you ask me."

"Attention Duelists! That is because I'm his father!"

"No you're not!" shouts Tristan. "Yugi would have told me!"

"Look deep with in yourself, my hair knows it to be true!"

"Noooooo!"

"...Ok," says Pegasus blinking, "that was kinda weird. It's a good thing I fired him..."

sssssssssssss

**To: the ones with crazy hair**

**WHAT THE HECK IS WITH ALL YOUR HAIR? OH MY GOD! Is there at least one boy with**

**normal hair?! /Thinks about it/ No there isn't!**

**From: Angel Diary**

**--**

"That is because we live in a Japanese anime show," says Yami. "And in any Japanese anime show revolving around card games and Ancient Egypt, it is a requirement for all boys to have crazy hair. And of course being the main character, mine is the craziest of them all!"

Every one else nods, "No argument there..."

"_**What is with all your hair?" asks a confused Asiera.**_

"_**Don't look at me," says Yami Bakura. "I haven't the foggiest."**_

_**Mahad folds his arms, "And what exactly is strange about my hair?"**_

"_**Nothing," agrees Mahad. "Also my hair's not completely outlandish. Neither is Pegasus's for that matter."**_

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami**

**Um I've always wanted to ask this but...you're only 19 but why does your voice sound...well I don't know...older than that? I'm not trying to be offensive or anything but I just want to know.**

**MagicalMana**

**--**

"Because I'm a main character, but more importantly, I'm voiced by Dan Green!"

"So am I." pipes Yugi.

"Foolish boy!" exclaims Yami. "You are not privileged enough to say such things! Why if you weren't providing me with a body I'd mind crush you for your insolence!"

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Sheesh, I didn't know you'd get so worked up about it."

"Being voiced by Dan Green is one of the highlights of my life. Don't try and take it away!"

Yugi mutters, "_I bet I sound exactly like you when I'm older..."_

"What did you say!"

"Nothing."

ssssssssssssss

**To: Bunni (Yami Bakura) **

**Right now I am visualizing me hitting you on the head several times with a frying pan. Because frying pans are awesome. And I don't like you. AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THREATING ME! I'VE GOT A LIGHTSABER AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! Oh and why do have bunny ears? (Hence the nickname). And Bakura, (the regular one) I don't have anything against you. In fact, you are quite awesome.**

**From: mystic48138**

"**_I decided this question would be much too harmful to our heath to ask to the real Yami Bakura," explains Asiera, "so enjoy it here instead."_ **

**--**

Yami Bakura sneers, "And I think you're a foolish mortal with no hope of survival, you shall be one first to die when the Dark Lord Zorc finally returns and unleash his wrath upon civilization, your screams will echo into infinity while the shadows feast on your soul. Oh and thanks to your comment about the bunny ears you've just earned an all expenses paid trip to the Shadowrelm courtesy of my Millennium Ring. Good luck killing me with a light saber from there.

_**Yami Bakura looks on jealously. "He can't really do that can he? I'm not aloud to do that."**_

"_**He's not supposed to be able to..." says Asiera in a concerned voice.**_

"Did you really send her ta the Shadowrelm?" asks Bakura.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. Why, would you like to join her?"

"_**He did!" yells the Thief King as if some great injustice had been done to him.**_

_**Asiera looks horrified, "But I specifically put Shadi in charge so this wouldn't happen..."**_

"No! I was just wondering..." says his hikari rapidly waving his hands in front of his face.

"She said you're awesome," replies Yami Bakura, "you sure you don't want to go. I would be easy."

"No that's Ok. I think I'll stay here with you."

_**Asiera puts her hand to her mouth, "Oh shoot."**_

"_**What?" asks Marik concerned. **_

"_**I put Shadi in charge."**_

"_**So?"**_

"_**Well usually that's a good thing...but not when he's a crazed version of Borat!" she yells**_

"_**...Oh...that could be problematic..." he so eloquently points out.**_

"_**Ya think!"**_

Shadi runs in crazily and tackles Yugi. "I have you now! I shall now proceed to shave off all your hair allowing your horns to be shown and thereby revealing your true nature! Is nice!"

"Not my hair! This is so not super special awesome!"

"You shall not touch our hair fiend," yells Yami, "MIND CRUSH!!"

_**Asiera holds her head. "But of course since I made him all powerful he will deflect it and it will hit..."**_

"Mokuba!" shouts Seto as his younger brother is hit by the blast. "Did you just mind crush my little brother!"

"Ummm..."

Seto looks furious, "That's it Moto your F--ing dead!"

"But I'm not dead Seto," says Mokuba from the floor."

"Shut up Mokuba!" Seto Tackles Yami, Yugi and Shadi.

Joey and Tristan shout randomly, "More running!" and sprint uselessly around.

Yami Bakura grins sadistically, "Oh wonderful a blood bath hope they don't mind if I join in." He draws his knife...

"_**I can't watch any more!" winces Asiera. "Shut off the feed!"**_

_**The Thief King looks fascinated by the scene below, "Ra that's a lot of blood..."**_

"_**I said turn it off!"**_

/Several minuets pass/

_**Asiera: Ok... Well that was interesting. Don't worry everyone's fine or soon will be. Bakura's been chopped in half and Kaiba's fallen off a cliff on the Abridged Series before and they've both survived so I'm pretty sure every one's going to be alright. **_

_**If you guys liked this Super Special Awesome Round be sure to tell me because if enough people enjoyed it, we may have more in the future. But don't worry Abridged Shadi will not be in control again. Maybe Ishizu...I don't know.**_

_**Anyway next time we're back to the usual thing, so questions for normal characters only please. Until next update!**_


	11. Round Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related materials. But if I did, I could guarantee that 4Kids would never censor it and Jaden probably wouldn't exist. (If you're as unhappy with the silly censoring as I am check out Yu-Gi-Oh uncut. You won't be disappointed.)

AN: And we're back to normal now. I got a lot of positive feed back on the Super Special Awesome Round so we will be doing more in the future, but not for some time. Anyway, without further ado, let's force the Yu-Gi-Oh gang to answer your questions.

**sssssssssssss **

**To: all the Egyptians**

**How did all of you pick up technology so quickly? I mean, Atem already knew how to navigate a computer and it seems Marik learned how to ride a motorcycle fast. It's somewhat confusing and impressive all at the same time.**

**From: millenniumthief **

**--**

"Well," says Atem, gesturing over at his hikari, "I had Yugi to guide me through it."

"And I had the human furby over here." says Yami Bakura jerking a thumb in Bakura's direction."

"Hey!" objects Bakura.

Atem rolls his eyes at the thief, "But apparently that doesn't help improve your driving skills at all..."

"Oh will you let it go already! It was one time!"

Marik chuckles, "I'll tell you one thing Bakura, I'm never letting you so much as touch my motorcycle."

Yami Bakura glares at him, "Oh can it Marik..."

Marik shrugs, "As for my adapting to the modern world, it was quite easy. Just because I lived in a hell hole under the sands of Egypt most my like doesn't mean I can't adapt."

sssssssssssss

**To: Everyone**

**Who liked Season 4? I didn't but I want to know yall's ideas on it, and why you did or didn't like it.**

**From: dancers of the night.**

--

"Well the whole Atlantis deal was a bit of a stretch," says Atem slowly, "but Yugi and I learned some valuable lessons. And though I did some things I wasn't proud of, I'm thankful for the experiences and things that I learned."

"Yeah," nods Yugi, "I agree with my yami. What we learned became invaluable."

"Well I hate wha' happened ta Mai," says Joey, "but I did save her so I guess it was alright. Plus I was a dragon knight and one of three chosen duelists! Ya gotta admit that's pretty cool!"

Seto glares at all of them, "They tried to convince me I was some ancient knight, monsters were real, and that we were doing battle with an Atlantian sea serpent...Of course it sucked."

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami Bakura**

**First off, I'm glad that you're in a better mood. No, I'm not a bloody moron or a... wanker. And how did I insult you? I wasn't being sarcastic when I asked you that Q. about your village, and I wasn't mocking you or taunting you. That crack about taking your spine out was NOT meant to be taken literally. I WAS JOKING. I DID NOT WANT A KNIFE IN MY BACK.**

**'Sides, I AM sorry about my first Q. to you; it wasn't a nice way to ask at all. Sheesh, what more do you want for an apology? My eternal allegiance to your evil cause? My head on a platter?**

**P.S. Have you forgiven me yet? Oh, Bakura, I'm sorry if you felt offended on your Yami's behalf.**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**--**

Yami Bakura's mood undergoes a drastic change for the worse, "Well you should have thought of that before angering me. Asiera did warn you that some characters should not be trifled with, and what she meant by 'some characters' was me. Oh, and if you haven't already guessed it, I don't take too kindly to jokes that involve an idiot beating with anything."

The only people who are aloud to get away with that stuff are people who I like and have known for a long time. And you don't fit either of those two categories. So why don't you do us a favor and stop bothering me.

Oh an apology isn't going to cut it. That would mean I'd have to care enough to accept it and, news flash, I don't. Hmmm... But your head on a platter...that would be nice. With no head you couldn't ask me anymore ridicules questions. So yes, feel free to chop it off anytime. It seems you don't need/use it much anyways."

Bakura looks nervously over at his yami, "Shadow! That's a bit hash don't you think?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that in public!" He folds his arms moodily. "And no I don't. She's been asking for it for quite some time."

Bakura sighs, glad that the thief didn't decide to take his anger out on him. "Well I had to come up with something. I can't go around calling you Bakura. That's my name. The Thief King gets a bit tiresome after awhile. And you have to admit Shadow fits."

Yami Bakura glares, "If any of you morons get any bright ideas I swear to not answer any one of your bloody questions. Only he can get away with calling me that without sustaining serious injury. Ya got that!"

"Um Vaseshipper," says Bakura meekly, "if I were you I'd just stop bothering him. He's the king of holding grudges as well as that of thieves. And I seriously doubt that flooding him with questions is going to help the situation any."

sssssssssssss

**To: The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast**

**How do you guys feel about the fact that almost every one of your character designs is based on a character from a CLAMP manga? The similarities between your appearances and the look of the character from Magic Knight Rayearth (and to a lesser extent RG Veda) is simply too striking to be sheer coincidence! (If you desire proof, just study pictures from MKR next to YGO illustrations to see the resemblance.) **

**From: Slothspieller**

**--**

Mai glances down at the photos in her hands for about the millionth time and sighs. "I looked at em hun, and honestly, I didn't catch that much of a resemblance. I mean sure they were both anime and shared a few characteristics, but I didn't see much of any similarities beyond that. Sorry..."

sssssssssssss

**To:Everyone**

**If you could drown in one kind of fluid that wasn't water, what would it be? Don't ask me why you're drowning, because I don't know. But you are.**

**From: R.S.P ()**

**--**

Yami Bakura ponders the strange question for a few minuets. "Blood. I think it would be rather poetic."

Bakura makes a face, "That's disgusting! If it were me, I'd pick chocolate...or maybe peppermint tea. Tea is almost like water."

Marik nods, "I'm with your lighter side on this one. Blood would be-"

"My first choice," interrupts the dark silky voice of Malik.

"I thought I told you to keep him away from me!" Marik shouts to Shadi. He quickly leaves the room followed by the Bakuras.

sssssssssssss

**To: Seto**

**/Mutters something/ Fine here are all the tapes. /Hands the tapes to Shadi/ I hope your happy! Anyways I hope you keep up the end of your bargain. If not../Laughs evilly/ **

**From: Angel Diary**

**--**

"Oh I will, I always keep my word," promises the CEO. "But if you want any romance here, you're out of luck."

"Well not completely", winks Mokuba. "If you want that kind of stuff you could always read Asiera's other story Heart of the Cards. There'll be a lot of Kaiba X Kisara stuff there. In fact there'll be something very reminiscent of a "date" in chapter eleven which should be up sometime this weekend."

Seto looks incredulously at his brother, "Mokuba what are you doing? It sounds like you're advertising."

"Nope," says the younger Kaiba with a smile, "I'm just helping out your fans."

"_Sure," _says Seto sarcastically.

P.S. Oh and don't call me "Seto" Kaiba is perfectly acceptable seeing as how we aren't on a first name basis.

sssssssssssss

**To: Atem/Yami **

**What was it like being a spirit? Did you ever get annoyed when you were floating around all invisible, and people would talk like you weren't there? Or when people would walk through you?**

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

**--**

"No not really." says Atem. "It wasn't as if it was their fault that they couldn't see me. Sometimes it was a good thing." He laughs. "You find out some really interesting things wen you're invisible and can walk through walls."

sssssssssssss

**To: Kisara**

**Do you love Seto Kaiba or Priest Seto?**

**From: Depth in Reality**

**--**

Kisara blinks in confusion. "I'm not sure what your asking. They're the same person. Priest Seto was completely reincarnated as Seto Kaiba. Sure some things changed, but he's the same person I loved in Ancient Egypt."

sssssssssssss

**To: Seto**

**/Saying with a slight sarcastic tone/ Wow I thought you would be doing something daring and unexpected. /Shrugs/ Guess I was wrong. My question: How many songs do you have on your mp3 player? Or What Songs do you have on your computer?(I.E: The type of music you like...If you listen to music)**

**From: RENTHead4Life92**

**--**

"Ha!" laughs Joey. "I bet the only thing Rich Boy listens to are boring self-help-tapes."

Seto rolls his eyes. "And once again Wheeler, you'd be wrong. But then again, that's nothing new. You're probably really used to it by now. Perhaps you should take your own advice and invest in a few of those tapes yourself."

"What music _do_ you listen to, Big Bro?" asks Mokuba.

"Definitely _not_ rap, the good stuff: Rock. Nickleback, Skillet, Sum 41... All American Rejects, SR-71, My Chemical Romance, and Within Temptation can be good sometimes."

Joey looks at him dumbstruck.

"What?" asks Seto. "I can't listen to good music now?"

P.S. Like I said before, we are not on a first name basis. Call me Kaiba or Seto Kaiba.

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami Bakura**

**You've established that you don't have a problem with breaking rules and laws. I recently read a really creepy story and I felt like I had to ask this question. Well, what I want to know is this: Have you/would you ever force yourself on a woman?!**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**(Question slightly altered by author)**

**--**

"Ha!" laughs the thief in surprise. "Finally, an interesting question out of you. Well just to make you squirm, I'd lie and answer yes, but I think I'll continue being unpredictable and answer truthfully. No, though I have broken almost every rule in the book, that is the one line I have never crossed." He shrugs. "But then again, I've never had to. Women can't resist me (If you say you can I'll just say something to insult your worth as a woman, so let's not even go there). I'm the Thief King, the definition of mystery. Uncontrollable and uncontainable. Oh and have you _seen _me? Females can help themselves but to fall at my feet. In fact, there has only ever been one woman, that I have _desired_, that has refused me. And no I won't tell you who so don't bother asking. I just enjoy tormenting you. Like hanging a piece of raw meat just out of reach of a starving dogs snapping jaws..."He smirks knowing that that was going to intrigue/bother her.

"Interpret that as you will, but it _is _the truth."

sssssssssssss

**To: Everyone Applicable**

**When do you plan to graduate, since you seem to skip four out of five school days a week? Don't your parents ever notice that you keep randomly disappearing for long periods of time?**

**From: R.S.P ()**

**--**

"Well the truth is," begins Yugi, "Seto does online schooling (So that's why you never see him around) and the rest of us are actually at school a lot. The writers just though a ton of school scenes would be redundant and boring. The only time we really ever missed was during tournaments (That was excused) and when the world is in serious danger. But they usually don't have school when duel monsters are attacking. He laughs. "So in all honesty we really didn't miss much. In fact I'm in the top of my class, Bakura is too."

"I'm not," states Joey.

"We all knew that Wheeler," sighs Seto. "You didn't have to tell us."

"What's that suppose ta mean!" asks Joey angrily.

"Probably exactly what you took it to."

sssssssssssss

**To: Bunni (Yami Bakura)**

**Ok, I know that the the abridged one attempted to send me to the shadow realm, but I need to get this across. I, um, kinda broke the shadow realm. I'm not really sure how it happened, but it did.**

**--**

"That would be mine, Marik's and the real Shadi's doing," clarifies Mahad. "And you're welcome by the way."

_And I'd like to say that I'm really sorry for any harm that befell you while you were there._

--

**Oh, and will you have a sword/knife/anything dangerous fight with me? Because I'm dying of boredom and I want to see if you can beat me. No one else seems to even put up a fight...**

**From: mystic48138 **

**--**

Yami Bakura drops his jaw in amazement and then sets his face in a fierce glare. "What in Ra's name did you just call me! I will NOT answer to such an insult of a name! Oh I'll fight you alright. Perhaps I should cut out you voice box, that way you won't manage to insult anymore extremely dangerous people...Wait you're not anywhere around here...Ooo too bad. I guess you'll just have to swing your knife around stupidly all by yourself. If you even know how to properly use it..."

sssssssssssss

**To: Marik**

**How did you manage to keep your gorgeous tan while you were living in the subterranean Tomb Keepers' lair? **

**From: Slothspieller**

**--**

Marik shrugs, "I'm not sure. My sister tells me we were all born with it. Thought as to how it was maintained, I haven't the slightest clue." He looks down at himself. "But it is nice huh?"

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami Bakura**

**Um, with Bakura's comment about making another friend and your reaction, I was wondering if you mind associating with me...It doesn't bother me if we're acquainted, I'm just worried about what you think. (I'm being too serious again, aren't I?) And thanks for the answer about the traps. You've really seen some cool stuff!**

**From: millenniumthief **

**--**

Yami Bakura a small, rare smile creeps its way on to his face. "Finally, someone I somewhat enjoy talking to. Yes dear, you're over thinking it again. My hikari was just annoying me...but that happens a lot."

"Well not a _whole_ lot," disagrees his hikari.

The Thief King raises an eyebrow. "Have _you_ tried spending an entire day with you in your head. Constantly bothering me..."

"Ok, Ok. I get it. You think I'm bothersome."

"Most the time." mutters the thief.

"But millenniumthief, feel free to keep asking me copious amounts of questions. I like answering your's some much more than certain others who won't Bug Off Already!!" Clears his throat. "Sorry but they are just really getting on my nerves. You, on the other hand, most certainly are not, I'm actually strangely fond of you... " He shrugs.

"Yea!" celebrates Bakura. "He made a new friend! He only has like two others besides you, so count yourself lucky!"

Yami Bakura mutters quietly, "_Actually three..."_

"Huh?"

"Nothing..."

sssssssssssss

**To: Kisara**

**Where did you really come from? Because you don't look like you were born in Egypt. And Also is that your real hair color?**

**From: Angel Diary**

**--**

"Well, I _was_ born on the outskirts of Egypt so I suppose I am." says Kisara. "I know I don't look like anybody else from around there but that's because of the spirit of the White Dragon that lives within me. And yes, this is my natural hair color." She smiles. "They didn't exactly have hair dye back then."

sssssssssssss

**To: Marik**

**I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be creepy, and I'm not normally fangirly. I was just so excited that I got to ask you a question and wanted to compliment you. /cries/ I guess I'm supposed to ask a question, huh? /wipes tears away/ When it comes time for you to get a job what career field do you see yourself getting into?**

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

**--**

"Oh Ra, now I made you cry." Marik slaps his forehead.

Yami Bakura smirks, "Not much of a lady charmer are you Marik?"

"S_hut up..." _Marik Mutters. "Look I meant nothing by it. I just wanted to get to know you better before I call you my friend. I'm a bit slow to make that step.

Um as for your question...I really don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I'm just so fascinated by this amazing new world that I don't think I can decide yet."

sssssssssssss

**To: Atem/Yami**

**I know you don't want to talk about it, but after Yugi was taken by the Seal of Orichalcos, how long did it take you to get Yugi back? Oh, and ya, Kaiba, you suck. Same with you Dartz!**

**YamiYugi223**

**--**

Atem's eyes take on a glazed look. "I-I lost him...for a few weeks. I felt so bad...Yugi I-"

"Hey don't worry Atem," says Yugi comfortingly. "We've been over this, and I forgave you a long, long time ago."

Atem smiles and hugs his hikari.

"And your opinions have no real consequences," comments Seto, "so I don't care what you think in the slightest."

sssssssssssss

**To: Seto Kaiba**

**I don't know why I'm asking this but how many languages do you speak? I'm just interested because I'm, well, interested in languages. Oh, yeah, and you're the best (even if you don't have a drop of modesty in you).**

**Patriot16**

**--**

"Well I must have _some_ modesty, or else Wheeler would turn green with envy," laughs Seto.

"Languages? Almost six fluently. I speak Japaneses, English, Chinese, French, and some German and Russian."

"You can speak all those different Languages?!" asks Joey in amazement.

"Yes."

"Wow..."

"Close your mouth Wheeler, a bug might fly in."

sssssssssssss

**To: Joey**

**What would be your dream job? Oh and Joey, you're awesome...but Seto pwns you (you're still second)**

**From: RENTHead4Life92**

**--**

Joey beams. "To be the number one duelist in the world!!"

Seto makes a disgusted face, "I think I'll leave for another planet if that happens..."

sssssssssssss

**To: Kaiba**

**What's the greatest perk and the biggest let down of running your own company?**

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

**--**

"Everything is done how I want, when I want, and if it isn't, I can fire who didn't do it my way," answers Seto without hesitation.

"There is so many things to do, sometimes I don't get to spend as much time with Mokuba as I would like."

sssssssssssss

**To: Kitten (Atem) **

**Don't ask about the nickname. Kitty came up with it. It involves GX (the horror!) and the cat that's named Pharaoh. And since she is already Kitty, well... And so Kitten came about. Anyways, how does it feel to know that you have a stuffed animal made after you?**

**From: mystic48138**

**--**

"How dare you insult the Pharaoh by addressing him with that demeaning name!" yells a furious Mahad.

"Well since that is in fact _not_ my name," says Atem, "I have no feelings on it. But I would prefer if you didn't call me that."

"Yeah," agrees Yugi, "Mahad might blow a fuse if you do." He laughs.

sssssssssssss

**To: Kisara**

**Were you born by the Nile or any other rivers?**

**From: WhiteRosettaStone **

**--**

Kisara closes her eyes thinking back... "Actually I was born in an secluded oasis. It had the beautiful deep, crystal clear pool. From what I can remember, it was simply amazing. Of course that was before I was captured by slavers and brought deep withing Egypt's borders. But few things last forever..."

sssssssssssss

**To: Atem**

**I know you said to stop bugging you about the whole marriage thing, but then you said, "I'm only nineteen, for Ra's sake!" I'd like to point out that in your time period, Egyptians would get married when they were just 14 or 15... or was it even 11?... years old! Whoa... how did you manage to escape that fate? By the way, are you good with a sword?**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**--**

"Did you think I wasn't aware of that? Actually the max deadline was sixteen, but one could be married starting at thirteen. Fortunately I would have just reached that final deadline a few weeks after I locked Zorc's and my spirit away in the millennium puzzle. So it never got to the point were I would have to be forced," answers Atem not seeming to happy to discuss the subject.

"Um yes. I am quite skilled with a sword. I was the Pharaoh after all."

sssssssssssss

**To: Atem/Yami**

**If you had to choose a Halloween costume, what would it be?**

**Patriot16**

**--**

Atem blinks in a slightly confused manor. "Um, I never really thought about it...I guess my Egyptian garb would work. That way Mahad would be happy and I wouldn't have to go shopping."

sssssssssssss

**To: Marik**

**Ok. Let's get this straight. I do not act fangirly in any way. Yes, I like you, but that doesn't mean I have to go around screaming my head off constantly. I have never done that before. I am also quite intelligent. Unlike most people. (hint hint Duke) So may we please be friends? And also, where did you get that motorcycle? I really want one like that someday and I would like to know…. **

**From: mystic48138 **

**--**

Marik raises an eye brow, "Look, I don't know you well enough to answer that. But if you enjoy calling my best friend "Bunni" when it's obviously angers him and is against his wishes, than I'd have to say that you're off to quite a bad start."

"I think this one's mental..." mutters the thief.

"Shhh!"

He sighs and continues, "I got my motorcycle from the first idiot that fell victim to my Millennium Rod. Of course now that I'm not under the influence of my yami, I asked him if he wanted it back, but he just ran screaming in the other direction. I took that to mean no..."

Yami Bakura laughs hysterically.

Marik rolls his eyes, but otherwise ignores him.

sssssssssssss

**To: Yugi**

**I was just wondering...do you ever get people looking at you oddly when you hold loud conversations with The Pharaoh's spirit in public? Because I know I'd be all like... OO That kid needs help.**

**From: R.S.P ()**

--

Yugi laughs. "Yep, that's happened a lot before. Before grandpa knew about Atem, he thought I was insane. I almost earned myself a trip to the mental ward for that one."

Seto shakes his head. "Damn. You were _this_ close to being diagnosed with schizophrenia..."

**sssssssssssss **

AN: Well that went surprisingly well. Oh but the Thief King and the Pharaoh would like me to inform you that they will not answer questions that use silly little pet names. I'm sorry but those will be ignored. Hey you try getting the Thief King to do something he doesn't want to. And as for Atem...well he's the Pharaoh.

Until next time!

-Asiera


	12. Round Ten

Disclaimer: I do not, and most likely will not, own Yu-Gi-Oh.

AN: Well I finished the rewriting process. I love this story too much to risk it being deleted on a minor technicality like script format. Anyway lets get to the good stuff!

**sssssssssssss**

**To: Yami Bakura**

**I'm glad you don't mind! You're the first person to ever call me darling or dear, and are more civil than a lot of the people I know, so...thanks. As for a question, when you were fighting with Pegasus over his Millennium Eye, what exactly was the beam from your ring? Was it concentrated Shadow Power or something like that?**

**From: millenniumthief**

**--**

"Well, I don't see why dear," says the Thief King with a smirk. "You are a very intriguing individual. "Really you find _me_civil? Hmm...interesting, some would say the exact opposite."

He laughs. "Oh that? Well you are correct in saying that it was a form of Shadow Magic. You see, to be able to truly control a Millennium Item, one must beat the previous holder in a duel. Usually the duel is a Shadow Game played utilizing Duel Monsters, but you can duel with pure Shadow Magic as well. It's not as commonly used because that form of dueling is not as powerful as an actual Shadow Game; but Pegasus was already weakened, and I didn't have the time or patiences to complete an entire Shadow Duel, so I just took the easy way out."

He pauses for a moment. "Did I explain that in enough detail for you?"

sssssssssssss

**To: Duke**

**A couple days ago Kitty was in class, and then someone said THE WORD! (your name, if you haven't figured it out) She chased them across the room and would have killed them if it weren't for the teacher coming into the class room. How does this make you feel? And also, Duke is now officially (not really, but you know what I mean) a bad word. IN YOUR FACE, DEVLIN!**

**From: mystic48138 **

**--**

"You're really weird," points out Duke. "I think you and your friend should take some anger management classes"

"Good one man!" says Tristan hitting him a bit to hard on the back.

"Hey watch it!"

sssssssssssss

**To: Mokuba**

**Do you ever fear for Seto's sanity? **

**From: R.S.P ()**

**--**

"What exactly are you trying to imply?" asks Seto, his eyes narrowed.

Mokuba laughs. "No...well only when he's been working for two weeks straight without little to no sleep."

Seto sighs. "That was _not_ my fault."

sssssssssssss

**To:Atem/Yami**

**Do you remember if you had a queen in Ancient Egypt?**

**From: patriot16**

**--**

The Pharaoh is about to speak but Mana beats him to it. "No! No he didn't. He never was married and refused to see any of his suiters."

Atem tries to hide a smile. "Thank you Mana. I guess that answers that."

sssssssssssss

**To: Kaiba**

**Sorry for calling you Seto. Your music selection is pretty good. You should listen to some classic rock as well (Queen, Ac/Dc, Beatles, Bon Jovi, ect. But those are suggestions). **

**Question (You're going to get tired of me but I'll keep doing it /Smiles/): Um...Do you have any hidden talents? If you do, Please show! (Dueling doesn't count)**

**From: RENTHead4Life92**

**--**

"Actually Bon Jovi's pretty good, but I didn't ask for judgment on my music tastes.

As for hidden talents, none that I feel like sharing."

"Well," says Mokuba, "there is something really cool that he can do besides running Kaiba Corp. and Playing Duel Monsters."

Seto gives him a funny look.

"My big bro can play the guitar really well!"

"Oh that," says Seto dismissively. "I haven't done it in ages, and it was just a hobby."

Mokuba shrugs, "doesn't change the fact that you were really good."

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami Bakura**

**Have you ever cried before. Do you have feelings or a conscious? I don't think everyone is evil.**

**From: MagicalMana**

**--**

"That is an idiotic question and I refuse to answer it."The thief turns to Shadi and Asiera, "I'd like to see you try and _make_me." He turns to leave but pauses. "Oh and everyone's evil, deep down within the shadows of their soul, I'm just strong enough to embrace it." With that he exits the room.

Bakura hesitantly speaks up, "actually he has before...but I can't get into it. And I-I know he doesn't always-Ok hardly ever-shows it, but he _does_have feelings and a conscious." Bakura looks nervously around him. "But please don't repeat what I said, he'll get really angry with me."

sssssssssssss

**To: Joey**

**Is there any food you don't like?**

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

**--**

"Oh yeah," says Joey making a face. "Those salads and other health food is disgustin'"

Mai taps her food and glares. "Have you _seen_ half the stuff you shove in your mouth Joey?

Tea' sticks out her tongue. "Now that's what I call disgusting."

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami Bakura**

**/Sarcastically/ By the way, your humble enemy, Vaseshipper, requests an audience with the mighty King of Thieves! Well, you egotistic narcissist, I need to know: What on earth was that crack about "my worth as a woman" supposed to mean? Who do you think you are? You are, if possible, ALMOST AS NARCISSISTIC AS ABRIDGED DUKE! Do you think you're the Thief of Hearts?**

**P.S. Thief King Bakura, is the only woman who's refused you SO FAR our own wonderful author, Asiera, herself?**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**--**

"Humble? Requests?" asks the Thief King with a sneer. "Well if you're requesting then NO." Begins laughing, "you should have known better than that. But perhaps even my low expectations of you are still to high." Continues laughing, "you might as well be painting a big red bullseye on your forehead."

"Thief, will you just answer the question?" asks Shadi.

He leans in dangerously close to the former guardian, "Are you going to make me?"

_Bakura please? At least just clear up the last part._

Raises an eyebrow, "Very well. If you're in such a hurry to prove that you're not strong enough to refuse me."

"What in Ra's name is that suppose to mean?" asks Marik in an strained voice.

The thief shakes his head, "Nothing Marik. Alright I'll grant you the undeserved privilege of my answers."

Both Shadi and Asiera sigh, thankful that they don't have to try to force him.

"Well as to 'your worth as a woman', I thought it was obvious, If you _say _you don't want me you're either blind, messed up in the head, or just simply denying your true feelings. But it doesn't matter, since I wouldn't love you even if you begged on your knees. "

His hikari winces, knowing this won't end well.

"Ha! As to my narcissism, I have reason to be. Don't be too jealous."

Marik holds his head, this was not going to be pretty.

"King of hearts? No, I'm the King of Thieves, but I that's so much better because you get just as much 'love' either way."

His sneer widens, "Have I caused you to lose it yet? Hmm, I see we only have one final question to answer. Asiera? Ha! Sure she's almost as attractive as Mai, but she can be almost as annoying, hyper, and clumsy as Mana. Can't stand her for long periods of time. No you'll just have to live with not knowing." He's now grinning fully. "That was fun, you haven't even phased me but I can just see you turning red with rage. Until next time" He turns to the rest, I think I'm winning.

Asiera and Shadi are whispering it the corner obviously far from pleased with the way this is going.

sssssssssssss

**To: Everyone**

**What's yall's favorite movie?**

**From: dancers of the night.**

**--**

"Well," says Yugi, "Yu-Gi-Oh the movie is pretty high up there-"

"Oh come on!" interrupts Marik. "Lets be a little less predictable for once."

Yugi pauses for a moment. "Ok, well then mine is Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Lord of the Rings is pretty good too," says Bakura, joining the conversation.

"Resident Evil was way cooler," comments his yami.

"I agree with the Thief King," says Marik. "Those movies are awesome! But I liked the original Mummy movies a little better."

"What about you Seto?" asks Yugi.

"Dragon Heart was a very good film, also Eragon was pretty good, but the books are better."

The girls begin to mention something that sounds like The Notebook and the boys quickly move on to the next question.

sssssssssssss

**To: Mokuba**

**Thanks for the tip on SetoXKisara. Mokuba if you had to change one thing about your brother what would it be? (Ex: His looks, attitude, job, or feelings?)**

**From: Angel Diary**

**--**

Mokuba doesn't even hesitate in his answer. "Nothing. If I change _part_ of him, I change _all_ of him. I mean sometimes I wish that he could show his affection more freely but then I realized that then it wouldn't be worth as much. I'm not saying my brother's perfect, he's far from it, all of us are, but who wants a perfect brother anyway?"

sssssssssssss

**To: Mana**

**I just thought, in case no one explained to you, that I'd tell you that MFEO means "Meant For Each Other." Yugi and whoever asked if Atem and Mana are MFEO, I totally agree with both of you! The Pharaoh and Mana are MFEO! Sorry to embarrass both of you...**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**--**

Mana grins widely. "Aww that is so sweet!"

Atem looks at Mana confused but turning a little red none the less.

"Well we've know eachother forever so I guess it only makes sense that it was fate that we'd end up as best friends!"

Atem anime falls over.

Mana looks at him concerned. "Pharaoh, are you alright?"

Atem rubs his head. "Fine Mana."

"Yep we're totally MFEO!"

Atem slaps his forehead.

sssssssssssss

**To: Kaiba **

**(Ladies, I'm sure you might want to know this) What is your dream woman?**

**From: patriot16**

**--**

Seto sighs and folds his arms moodily. "Why do I all of a sudden feel like I'm on a bad dating show?" He shakes his head. "Fine, well she'd have to be extremely intelligent, respectful, quiet and clam, but while having a strong spirit within. She'd have to be considerate of my brother and the time I have to spend running my company. She'd also have to be patient with me and be able to listen and most importantly, she couldn't fear me."

Mokuba, who has been listening intently and checking off qualities in his mind, grins broadly. "So basically you're saying Kisara is the ideal woman."

Seto opens his mouth to respond but then closes it, choosing merely to smile down at his little brother.

sssssssssssss

**To: Everyone**

**Before I get to my question,Yami Bakura, no I don't think you would have told me your real name. **

**--**

"Good, because I wouldn't."

--

**So, what do all of you think about the fan fics where people have you crossover with Harry Potter?**

**From: xDragonxPhoenix**

**--**

"I think 'The Boy Who Lived', might just become The Boys Who Dies," says the Thief King nonchalantly tossing his knife up and down.

"Well I've never read any," admits Bakura, "but I'm sure if they have a good plot, and are well written, then it should be fine. It really depends on the author."

sssssssssssss

**To: Mai**

**You're one of my favorite characters. I love your attitude and style. My question is, besides Harpie Lady (and Harpie Lady Sisters/Harpie's pet dragon) What's your favorite monster card?**

**From: RENTHead4Life92**

**--**

She smiles as she flips her long blond hair back. "Well it's about time I got some screen time, I was wondering were all my fans were hiding. Well Hun, besides the harpie cards, I love the amazonian warriors. Any card that can prove that a girl can kick a guy's you-know-what any day of the week is at the top of my list.

Anyway I love answering your questions so please start sending em in!"

sssssssssssss

**To: Yugi**

**Why are you almost always wearing your school uniform?**

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

**--**

Yugi looks down at himself (he happens to be wearing his school uniform). "Well for one, I like the way it looks and two, wearing it all the time saves me the bother of changing everyday when I get home from school."

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami Bakura **

**Who/what are you exactly? I don't mean to be offensive, but there are so many different theories on who you are. Some say that your a part of Zorc's soul. Others say you're the soul of the Thief King. I've always thought you were the Thief King, but that you were the Thief King possessed by a part of Zorc's soul. #.# Did any of that make sense? /confused/. **

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

**--**

The question seems to put the thief in a strange mood. Finally he answers, "yes, it makes sense, and yes I'm my own soul. I was possessed...for quite some time by The Dark One. He magnified my rage, hatred, and want for revenge until it consumed and twisted me into something akin to a monster. My spirit was set free from him though, when the "Pharaoh" defeated Zorc in the Memory World. And while I still hold that great rage, I am no longer a puppet for the Dark Lord."

sssssssssssss

**To: Bakura Ryou**

**What sort of career would you have, if you could have any you want, no matter how out there it is (You know, like I want to be an Archaeologist yet will probably end up in retail all my life eheheh ')? Your pretty smart Ryou-san so I don't doubt you could do anything .**

**P.S. My apologies to your Yami for not asking him the same, seeings as we already know his goals (no offense or disrespect intended Thief King, but your quite vocal about them some times. Plus, personally I like Ryou better :P Granted your twisted nature is intriguing as well.) I will think of a question of greater grandeur in due time for you.**

**From: Psycho Bunny**

**--**

The British boy thinks deeply for awhile before answering. "Well I'm not really sure. I've kinda wanted to help people but I can't handle the sight of blood so a doctor's out...Well I love little kids and I'm very smart so maybe a teacher..." He glances over at his yami. "That is...if I knew it was safe..."

Unseen by Bakura, the Thief King's face is momentarily filled with regret.

sssssssssssss

**To: Bakura and Yami Bakura **

**Instead of calling you by those names I'm just going to call Bakura "Ryou" sense that's his first name and call Yami Bakura just Bakura because it makes everything so much easier like that way. I was just wondering if that was okay?**

**From: Angel Diary**

**--**

Bakura shakes his head smiling, "Actually, Ryou is my _last_name. The Japanese just put first names last and last names first. Then out of respect, they call eachother by their last names. But I'm from Britain, so I find it weird and sort of awkward when people call me Ryou. Sorry if that causes any difficulties... but we both have the same name."

His yami scoffs, "Oh who gives a damn if it makes it harder for them? They can always call me the Thief King, I wouldn't mind that."

**To: Joey and Seto**

**Joey's a fantastic person. **

**--**

"Oh Yeah!" cheers Joey. "You know it! I'm smexy too!" Begins to dance rather foolishly.

"You're an idiot Wheeler..."

--

**I have to say something to Seto too. You've been hacked on enough, and I think you need to hear something nice about yourself:**

**1. You're definitely someone to respect, 'cause you're extremely hardworking and dedicated. Although Gozaburo being your step dad gave you opportunities other people didn't have, you still had to work your way to the top.**

**2. You're unbelievably skilled and innovative with technology (DUH!).**

**3. And last but not least, it's very sweet how much you love your little brother.**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**--**

"Umm...thanks," says Seto uncertainly. "It's always good to know that my skills are appreciated, or envied as the case my be."

Joey is still dancing and sort of singing, "_I'm awesome. I'm amazing. I rock. I'm smexy..._"

Seto rolls his eyes.

sssssssssssss

**To: Bakura**

**I know you're fond of TRPGs, but do you ever play video game RPGs? If so, what are your favorites?**

**From: millenniumthief**

**--**

"A few," answers the British boy. "I like Never Winter Nights (one) and Oblivion the best."

"Of the two, I liked Never Winter Nights," comments his yami. "In Oblivion you're not even the main character."

"You have issues with that don't you?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

sssssssssssss

**To: Joey**

**What would you do if I threw... A sheep at you. Yes, a sheep. A purple sheep, in fact. Because purple is my favorite color.**

**From: mystic48138 **

**--**

"That's kinda a weird question," says Joey scratching his head. "I guess I'd duck or otherwise try ta avoid bein' hit wit the flyin' purple sheep, an then, I'd run away from the crazy girl throwin' farm animals.

sssssssssssss

**To: Bakura and Yami Bakura **

**What was your first impression of Yami Bakura when you met him? And Yami Bakura, why do you eat raw meat? I've always wondered about that.**

**PS: Ryou and Yami Bakura can we be friends? If thats alright with both of you... (blush)**

**From: Amberchan**

**--**

The normal smile on Bakura's face fades. "Fear..." He leaves it at that.

The Thief King hides concern for his hikari behind a sneer and the proceeds to answer the question. "Well I'm used to it. When you running through the desert, hiding from the Pharaoh's guards you can't always make a fire. The light and smoke might attract...unwanted attention. Plus, when Zorc's possessing your soul, that sort of thing doesn't really bother you." he shrugs.

"Well we'll just have to see about that. Don't annoy or disrespect me and don't act like a crazed fangirl to my hikari...we'll see how it plays out..."

sssssssssssss

**To: Joey and Kaiba**

**What do you think is the meaning of life?**

**From: Isis Shadowtamer**

**--**

Before either Joey or Seto can answer Bakura throws himself at the girl behind the stage curtain who happens to be the mastermind behind the question. "I missed you! I'm so glad you finally decided to show up!"

_Asiera laughs, "mind getting off my sister Bakura?"_

"Sorry, I didn't, mean to interrupt. Please continue." He sits down next to Shadowtamer while his yami rolls his eyes.

Joey screws up his face thinking really hard. "Um...friendship...determination...and...love!

Seto raises his eyebrows in surprise. "You impress me Wheeler, I would have thought that you'd say something stupid like you normally do."

Joey sorta grins not sure how to interpret that. "So what you got Rich Boy?"

"Well I'm not sure about the meaning of life, that's a bit more complicated, but everyone's goal in life is to create a legacy that will be passed down to the next generations and to be important enough remembered long after you're gone." He smirks, "I've got both covered."

**sssssssssssss**

Hope you liked, see ya next time!

-Asiera


	13. Round Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related materials.

AN: Ok, some monumental news before we start: I can no longer force the Thief King to answer questions. He's been very hard to control as of late so I made a deal with him. He's agreed to follow all the other rules of this story (no killing/severally injuring others or extremely vulgar language) as long as he only has to answer the questions he wants to, and can respond to them as he sees fit. So it's in your best interest NOT to harass him. You've been warned, now let's continue.

**sssssssssssss**

**To: Yami Bakura**

**If I'm not treading a very thin line here, I'd say you're civil for a number of different reasons. You have shown me the respect I've shown to you and have never made demeaning comments to me based on what I happen to be interested in. So, yes, at least to me, you are very civil. And I appreciate the detail about the shadow magic; it was more than enough!**

**What is one of the things (aside from defeating Yami) that you most regret not doing in your past or present life?**

**From: millenniumthief **

-------

The Thief king smirks. "Well I respect you because you are respectful to me. Quite simple actually. Plus you intrigue me because you seem to genuinely care about me and my feeling towards you, which is a rare and strange occurrence indeed. You are a puzzle which I intend on solving, and insulting or demeaning you would just make things difficult and extremely annoying."

His face hardens as he reads the second part of the question. "I know you're just being curious and meant nothing by that, but there are many things I regret doing or failing to do, and most of them I'd just as soon keep to myself. My life and it's secrets are mine and mine alone." He smirks. "Knowing you, you'll be smart and won't push it. But don't worry, some idiot is sure to take it up. Until next time, Strange One."

He hesitates. "Oh and don't think I'm cross with you, because I'm not. Fell free to keep up the flow of interesting questions."

sssssssssssss

**To: Serenity**

**I'm sorry about this Serenity but I have to know. /Anime sweat drops/ If Tristan and Duke were hanging off a cliff and you could only save one. Who would you chose to save?**

**From: Angel Diary**

**------**

Her eyes widen and then begin to water. "How could you expect me to chose! Regardless of which one I want to date, they're both my good friends and I'd be heart broken if either of them died! Especially if it was my fault..." She tears up and hugs her brother.

Joey immediately jumps to the conclusion that it's Tristan's and Dukes fault that she's crying and proceeds to yell at them. This of course, makes everything much worse.

sssssssssssss

**To: Atem/Yami**

**I've always wondered this, but during that episode where Yugi was stuck in that burning warehouse and the Millennium Puzzle was basically chained to the wall, what was it like for you?**

**From: SilentxMistress**

**-------**

"Well it wasn't a pleasant ordeal, I can tell you that," says Atem, wincing as he remembers that experience. "At that time our connection wasn't strong enough for me to communicate with him while the puzzle was not resting around his neck, yet it was strong enough for me to feel his pain and desperation."

Yugi nods. "That wasn't a good afternoon for either of us."

The Pharaoh sighs. "Yet I still wonder to this day why you, Joey, and Tristan spent over ten minuets tugging futilely on the puzzle, when you could have unscrewed the little gold clip that was attaching the puzzle to the ring that was nailed into the dueling podium."

Yugi blinks for a moment and then slaps his forehead. "That would have made things a whole lot easier...I guess the smoke and panic were getting to my head."

_(Don't believe him? Watch episode 51 or episode 23 of the Abridged Series.)_

sssssssssssss

**To: Tea'**

**Do you have any interests besides dancing? You know, like singing or painting... or martial arts? Seriously, you seem to get yourself into some...er... NOT GOOD situations. Maybe you should consider carrying pepper spray, or taking karate. That'd be so cool, seeing you perform karate moves! But, anyway, that's my question... somewhere in this paragraph.**

**P.S. Mai, it's awesome that you're such a feminist. I'm feminist too! So... er, nice to meet you? /Chuckles/ I just had to tell you that.**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**-----**

"I get what you're saying," says the light brown haired girl, "but dancing, school work, and hanging out with my friends takes up so much of my days that I don't really have time to do much else. But while hanging out with Yugi, the Pharaoh, and Joey, I've picked up some pretty good dueling tips." She smiles. "So I'm by no means, not completely defenseless."

"Good to meat you too, Hun," says Mai with a smile and a short wave. "I don't know if I'd call myself a feminist. I mean, I kick guys' butts all the time, but that just proves that we already have the ability and opportunity to do so. No need to fight for what we already have, just as long as we maintain it and take full advantage of it," she finishes with a laugh.

sssssssssssss

**To: Marik **

**If you accidentally ran Yami Bakura over with your motorcycle, what would you do to remedy the situation?**

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

**--------**

Marik blinks in confusion. "Well that depends...is he dead? And if he isn't, is he mad enough to try and retaliate?"

Yami Bakura rolls his eyes and elbows Marik.

"Ouch! Hey I was just kidding," mumbles the Egyptian rubbing his side. "No the first thing I'd do is make sure he's alright. Then from there..I guess it would depend on the extent of the injuries. But I'm a good driver, that would never happen."

"Better not," mutters Yami Bakura a bit threateningly.

sssssssssssss

**To: Malik**

**I have forgotten, why do exist? What are you supposed to accomplish?**

**From: manicmonkeyknight**

**-------**

The dark spirit materializes in the room causing everyone present to wince. "I was created by all of Marik's pent up rage and hatred. I'm here to cause pain and chaos but also to gain power. And I will obtain that power, whatever shape it my be in, anyway I can. Does that answer you foolish question mortal?"

sssssssssssss

**To: The King of Thieves**

**/Looks at Thief King serenely/ Now that I've had a good chance to calm down, and now that the amused and angry color is gone from my cheeks, I can reply more "civilly." But how about you look at your own actions before lecturing me on mine? How you reply kind of determines how I will. Anyhow, I've revised my previous reply to this more "civil" one:**

**1. No, I'm NOT red with rage. Sorry to disappoint you, DEAR, but I actually find your answers quite... intriguing and somewhat... entertaining, in a strange way.**

**2. /Grins impishly/ I'm neither deranged nor desperate. Why would I be jealous of you?**

**3. I really enjoyed your answer about me begging at your feet! HILARIOUS! I mean, really. WHY on earth would I want to do that? But on one hand, Thief King, do learn to love and be loved before bragging to me or any other girl.**

**/Smiles/ Don't you know what "playful banter" is? But I will leave a more serious note for you sometime soon. Don't worry, it'll be a "civil" one.**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**-------**

"Ha!" laughs the thief. "That girl, is _not_ a question, and therefore I shall not respond to nor 'answer' it. Honestly I find it rather amusing that you cannot follow simple instructions or just read the title. It's called: Yu-Gi-Oh: You've Got **Questions**, We've got Answers for a reason.

Another thing that's rather intriguing," he continues, "Is that you've admitted that I _control _you. And I didn't even have to 'borrow' the Millennium Rod to do it," he muses.

He grins wickedly. "Oh, and if you think you rattled me in the least, then you are _dead_ wrong. You on the other hand seem to be quite disgruntled by this minor squabble. If I were you (which thank Ra I'm not) then I would quit before you're completely embarrassed. For there is not a single person in this room who actually believes that you can be victorious."

He begins to walk away. "Oh and annoying me, civil or not, is still annoying me."

sssssssssssss

**To: Mana **

**I'm not trying to be mean or anything but ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE! Because we all know you like Atem and he likes you. Do you really think of him like a friend or more? P.S. I'm referring to the question Vaseshipper gave you about what "MFEO" means.**

**From: Angel Diary**

**------**

Mana's mouth drops open in shock. The Pharaoh and Mahad are about to come to her defense but she cuts them off. "I am NOT dense. A lot of people seem to think that because of my bubbly, joking nature that I show most of the time. But last time a checked, being funny does not equal being dense. Also, I'm not too smooth with moder lingo so it'll take some time to get used to these strange expressions."

She takes a breath and smiles. "I'm not mad, and that wasn't necessarily directed at you, I just wanted to get that across to the people who do think that way. Oh and as to M-F-E-O, I meant what I said. Yugi expressed it perfectly in an earlier round," she tries to do an imitation of the little spiky haired teen, "After all, isn't that what totally MFEO people are? Really, _really _good friends?" She laughs. "The guy you love _should _be your best friend."

sssssssssssss

**To: Mana**

**I think it was meant that you two are meant for each other in love... just the feeling I get.**

**From: Falling Smoke**

"Oh I know," says the young magician-in-training. "But I think I've already explained my reasoning."

sssssssssssss

**To: Bakura and Yami Bakura**

**/Tries to keep from going all fangirly/ I could hug you all day! You are just so sweet and cute and fluffy! Can we be friends?**

**Aw, Yami Bakura, you really do care about Bakura. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I would never ever try to huggle you, mainly because you would send me to the shadow realm. Please don't hurt me. I just want to be your friend... because you are the best bad guy in the whole show. Really, you are. Can we be friends? I'd like to say again, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I can't help being in love XD. /hides/ I really don't want to get on your bad side... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I won't be able to go on living if you don't!**

**From: Falling Smoke**

**-------**

The Thief King rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. "I lost count at strike five. Honestly girl, did you think your incoherent babbling would do more that annoy and convince me that you're an insane fan girl?"

Bakura's eyes widen in shock as he reads the last line of the question. "Oh my God! Please don't say that! It scares me greatly to think that your life depends on the civility of my yami. If that were true I'm sure we'd all be doomed."

"Oh she'll get over it," says the thief dismissively. "It's just a gross exaggeration, fan girls do it all the time."

Bakura still doesn't look convinced and his yami's indifference to the subject is distressing to him. "I'm sure if you toned the fangirliness down he'll be nice...ish." He laughs nervously.

"Don't bet on it," mutters Yami Bakura. "And you'd be wise no to take it personally, I'm like this to everyone."

"I'll be your friend if it helps," offers Bakura. "Just as long as you don't scream in my ear, suffocate me with spine-cracking hugs, or treat me like I'm some sort of god."

"I don't mind the last part, but cute/fluffiness is strictly forbidden."

sssssssssssss

**To: Pegasus **

**Do you think you'll ever get into archeology again? Because it seems like you have a habit of running into some pretty awesome stuff.**

**From: R.S.P ()**

**------**

"Well I'm still in archeology," states Pegasus. "Though I admit it's not as prevalent in my life as before, but I really enjoy doing it. So since it's one of my favorite pastimes, it only makes sense that I continue to peruse it throughout my retirement."

**-----**

**P.S. Kaiba, I'm not implying anything.**

**----**

"It was a rhetorical question, but whatever," says the CEO shrugging.

sssssssssssss

**To: Mai**

**/Laughs/ I got to agree on you about cards that can kick guy's butt. Us girls need to try to beat them (No offense to all of the guys). My question is: What would your dream guy look and act like? (his hair and eye color, hobbies, style, personality, ect).**

**From: RENTHead4Life92**

**-----**

"There's no point in me answering that, because that's exactly what dream guys are: dreams." she says with a sigh. "You'll accomplish nothing by living in a fantasy and fooling yourself into believing that 'Mr. Perfect' is out there waiting for you with open arms." She shakes her head. "Nope, you've got to live in cold hard reality, and deal with the best you've got. And right now, for me, that's Joey. He's actually one of the best guys I've ever met. I mean once you get past his extreme annoyingness, insensitivity, perceived thickheadedness," she turns and glares at the other blond, "and the fact that he thinks McDonald's is a decent restaurant!"

"What? Everybody like hamburgers!"

She sighs. "Like I said, cold hard reality..."

sssssssssssss

**To: Bakura**

**You. Are. Dang. Awesome. I don't like-like you or anything, but you are WAY better than your Yami. Oh, and could you perhaps relay that to the Thief King, please? Thanks.**

**From: mystic48138 **

-------

Bakura blinks in confusion. "W-what? I'm not going ta tell him THAT! I don't have a death wish!"

"Relax Hikari, it doesn't matter to me what she says. Besides," the thief grins a bit mischievously, "I can't be expected to please all our fans." He winks evilly.

Bakura thinks for a moment then slaps his forehead and winces when he realizes the thief's hidden meaning.

sssssssssssss

**To: Bakura and the Egyptians**

**Did any of you discover you had allergies once you arrived in Japan? Sorry, just it's allergy season here and I was wondering if it affected you guys too...**

**From: millenniumthief **

**-----**

Mana, Kisara, and all the guardians shake their heads. "Nothing that we weren't allergic to before," says Mahad.

"I seemed to have picked up some of Yugi's allergies," comments the Pharaoh. "Including a rather nasty one to a certain plant outside our school."

Yugi mutters, "I hate that plant..."

The Thief King nods. "I too have picked up my hikari's allergies. He can't handle cats...which is a pity, because they are such delightful creatures."

Marik folds his arms. "Apparently, I am highly and extremely allergic to dogs."

Ishizu giggles. "I remember when we moved back to Egypt after Battle City and you begged us for a puppy."

Odion smirks. "We got you one for Christmas and you were miserable for weeks before we figured out what was the matter."

Marik glares. "You took my puppy away..."

Ishizu sighed. "Marik, we've been through this, you couldn't live with it." He still doesn't look pleased. "We got you a kitten..."

"I liked the puppy better."

_This question apparently sparked a charming story by millenniumthief called, **Bless You. **It's really good and I recommend you read it._

sssssssssssss

**To: Mokuba and Serenity**

**So we know that Joey and Kaiba don't think there is anything going on between Serenity and Mokuba, but what do Mokuba and Serenity say? Have Shadi remove your brothers if you need him to.**

**From: Falling Smoke**

**------**

Mokuba turns to look at Serenity and makes a weird face. "Me," he points to himself, taking on a tone that greatly resembles his elder brother, " like _her_? Why would I?" He begins to count reasons off on his fingers in a very Seto-like fashion.. "She's older than me. She's too shy, quiet, and nice. My brother hates her brother. And finally, We have close to nothing in common. So why would we like eachother like that?"

Serenity giggles. "He's too much like a little kid for me to like him in that manor. Plus, he's even shorter than Yugi! But if we did it would be just like Romeo and Juliet!"

Mokuba glares. "Yeah, never going to work..."

------

**P.S Pegasus you are so not gay.**

**-----**

Pegasus nods gratefully. "I appreciate your sanity."

sssssssssssss

**To: The Thief King Bakura **

**Thanks for helping me with the names. Now I know what to call you. Okay, here my question for Thief King, who is your dream girl? Please answer the question truthfully. If you don't.../laughs nervously and tries to avoid eye contact/ I'll ask my really good friend Asiera.**

**From: Angel Diary**

**-----**

"And she'll do what?" asks the Thief King with a smirk. "It's already been established that they can't control me, and she knows better then to get on my bad side. But since you've done nothing terribly annoying (yet), I'll humor you a bit."

He pauses momentarily, thinking of the best way to answer. "She'd have to be able to give me the respect I need and deserve. She must be very intelligent, and a talented fighter. Believe it or not, she'd have to be my equal (that single fact makes her existence nearly impossible). I'm tired of all these women who will just through themselves at my feet and submit to my every whim. She must be strong enough to stand up to me, but wise enough to know when to do it." He thinks for a moment checking off the qualities on his fingers. "Oh, and she'd of course have to be exceedingly beautiful. That's as in depth as I'm willing to go. I hope that's enough because that's all you're getting."

sssssssssssss

**To: The Pharaoh and the Guardians **

**Why do the "Egyptian God Cards" seem to have little relation to any real Egyptian deities? No "Winged Dragons" were ever associated with the solar deity Ra, and the ruler or the dead/god of regeneration Osiris doesn't seem to have anything to do with the serpentine red dragon Slifer. Also, "Obelisk" seems more like an architectural feature than a specific deity.**

**From: Slothspieller **

**-------**

Mahad is the first to speak up. "The word you're missing is 'of'. Slifer is the sky dragon _of _Osiris and The winged dragon is that _of _Ra's. They are the protectors of the Egyptian people sent down by the real gods of Egypt.

Obelisk on the other hand is the manifestation of a mystical object said to contain immense dark powers (the obelisk, if you haven't guessed)."

He pauses. "I suppose 'Protectors of Egypt' might be a better term than 'Gods of Egypt'. For while they hold the power of the gods, they are not truly gods themselves."

He smiles, seemingly satisfied with his explanation. "I hope that was clear enough for you."

sssssssssssss

**To: Atem**

**/smirks/ This question is not pertaining to me but what would be your idea of a perfect date and who would you take out?**

**From: MagicalMana**

**----**

"Well the location doesn't really matter to me," says the Pharaoh with a shrug. "What's really important is that we have a good time and that it wouldn't be awkward in the least. I mean you could take the prettiest girl to the fanciest restaurant, but if the whole thing's strained and meaningless, then you might as well have not gone at all."

Mana smiles. "Now we all know _who _you'd take out, so the only question is _when _you'll take them."

"Oh really?" asks Atem as he laughs and ruffles her hair playfully. Mahad even cracks a smile.

sssssssssssss

**To: Joey**

**I understand you're pain, I have a friend like Kaiba. But don't you think he might respect you more if you could come up with some better come backs and give him some points? He did do really well at both working his way up and at dueling, even if it's just because he's obsessive.**

**From: manicmonkeyknight**

**-------**

Joey glares over at Seto. "I do give em good pointers and I always have a perfect come back!"

Seto scoffs, but otherwise remains silent.

"Besides," continues Joey, "I'm not sure there is anyway ta get that pompous wind bag ta respect ya unless ya beat him in a duel. An I promise, that one of these days, I will!"

"The day your pathetic Red Eyes wipes my Blue Eyes off the field, is the day I hand my company over to Pegasus. And trust me Wheeler, neither of those things is ever going to happen."

sssssssssssss

**To: Mai**

**This is a somewhat demented question /insert evil laugh/, but humor me. If you were a guy, what girl do you think you'd be attracted to?**

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

**------**

Her mouth drops open in shock and she just gapes.

Serenity waves her hand in front of the blond's shocked face. "Mai? Mai?! Are you alright?"

"If I was a GUY!!!! What kind of warped, crazy question is that! I am NOT a guy and will not answer as if I was. How the hell am I suppose to know anyway?" She turns away and folds her arms. "Humpf!"

sssssssssssss

**To: Kaiba**

**That's actually awesome about you playing guitar. I know your busy running KC but you should try to play it if you have at least a minute to yourself. I bet you your still good /Smiles/. Oh and I wasn't making a judgment on your music taste. Just offering you what I like as well. **

**Ok my question is: If the day ever comes that Joey beats you in a duel, How would you react? (As in will you yell, get really angry, ect.)**

**From: RENTHead4Life92**

**-------**

"Look, it'll never happen so I'll never have to worry about how I would react. And that's pretty much all I have to say on the subject..." He fakes thinking deeply about it. "Yep that's it."

sssssssssssss

**To: Bakura and Yami Bakura**

**Thank you for answering all of my questions. I'm very sorry if my question brought back any bad memories Bakura. Both of you are my favorite characters and I wanted to get to know you both better. What is your most memorable (happiest) memories?**

**From: Amberchan ()**

**----**

The white haired British boy brightens considerably as a seemingly happy memory fills his mind. "Well one of the happiest times in my was when my yami came back. I mean, at first I thought he was still evil and was just going ta pick up were he left off, but then-" He suddenly stops mid sentence and glances nervously over at his yami who has a weird, and not very pleased expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta-"

The Thief King interrupts his hikari with a shake of his head. "Don't let me stop you hikari. Go ahead and spill all your sappy moments to them, but I refuse to take part in it." He begins to stock off. "Besides," he adds with a slight smile, "You happiness can easily count for the both of us." He leaves the room.

Bakura cocks his head to the side a bit confused by the thief's actions, but never the less, shrugs and continues. "Anyway I was wrong, something had happened ta him after the defeat of Zorc, and he'd changed... Well it was the first time we got ta talk...I mean really talk. He almost seemed ta apologized. Not that he ever actually said it in so many words, his pride wouldn't allow for that, but I could...sense it ya know?" He sighs. "I don't know what miracle occurred ta cause this change, but I'm sure glad it happened."

Suddenly he laughs and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "You were probably expecting something very different weren't you? Well reconciling with my other half after all these years of tension and pain between us is one of the happiest things that have happened ta me in quite some time. Hope that was enough for you."

sssssssssssss

**To: Mana, Atem, and Mahad**

**All right, I've read a great story titled "Oasis," (NOT my story) and I'd like to bring out one point in this story. Pharaoh, in this story, Mana has a childhood pet name for you. "Temmy." /Chuckles/ What're all your takes on that?**

**P.S. Don't worry, Pharaoh, I will NOT address you as "Temmy." I'll leave that up to Mana... just kidding. Unless she chooses to... but MAHAD wouldn't approve.**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**--------**

_A very good story by Voice of the Shadow Realm. If you're an Atem X Mana fan I recommend you read it. _

Mana laughs in delight. "That is _sooo_ cute! But I've never had a nickname for him like that. See, the Pharaoh's name was kept secret, even from him, so I didn't have a chance to give him one. Kinda hard to turn 'prince' into an adorable name like 'Temmy'." she giggles once more. "Of course, now that I know his name's Atem," she pauses as if trying to savor the way it feels on her tongue, "I could do that. But you're right. Mahad would _not_ approve."

The magician nods. "The Pharaoh deserves our up most respect."

sssssssssssss

**To: Seto**

**Cats or dogs? And do you and Mokuba ever spend family time together? Not in your office or on a dueling field, I mean.**

**From: SilentxMistress**

**----**

"First off," says the young CEO in a rather annoyed fashion, "call me Kaiba, or Seto Kaiba. Only a privileged few are allowed to call me Seto.

Cats," he states without hesitation. "Dogs are stupid animals who can't think for themselves. Plus, they remind me of Wheeler. But I prefer no animals, they're all very messy and troublesome in general."

His eyes narrow. "Look the definition of family time is time spent with your family. It is not dependent on where it is spent." He sighs. "But yes, I hang out with Mokuba outside the office and the dueling ring."

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami Bakura**

**I'm not asking you to many questions am I? You're the best, and have always been one of my favorite characters. Do you like pocky? I've read a few fan fics that show you with amazing computer hacking skills, is this true or a figment of fan imagination?**

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

**-------**

The thief shrugs. "My hikari has more of an appetite for it than I do. I tend to like spicy foods better than sweets."

He thinks for a moment. "A figment of fan's imaginations. For while I get my knowledge of modern technology from my hikari, and while he is quite good with the computer, he is by no means a master hacker.

In reference to whether or not you're asking too many questions, that depends if you start to annoy me. If so then I shall probably ignore or insult you. As of now, you're fine. Oh and good choice for your favorite character."

sssssssssssss

**To: Thief king**

**Why do you kill gays?**

**From: manicmonkeyknight**

**-------**

"Same reason I kill straights, Whites, Blacks, Egyptians, Mexicans, and any other group you can think of: Because they were foolish enough to annoy me, insult me, or cross my path when I was in a bad mood," states the thief as if it was obvious. "Another sure way to getting yourself on my to-be-killed/sent-to-the-Shadow-Realm list, is by asking me stupid questions."

**sssssssssssss**

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this addition. Sorry it was so long in coming but my teaches are giving me a lot of home work right now. Also the name and summery of this story may change but please don't be alarmed if the above happens.

Oh and I probably should have stated this earlier, but if you haven't already guessed it, this story is linked to my other one (Heart of the Cards). So basically any thing that happens there is fair game here (just not vise versa).

One more thing before I go, I have started a new community called Rare but True, which centers around the pairing of Atem and Mana. So I recommend that any of you vaseshippers out there check it out, and if you'd like to be a staff member or know of any good vaseshipping stories that aren't on there, please PM me.

Till next time,

-Asiera


	14. Round Twelve

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but the Thief King and I are hatching a plan to make it happen.../Sigh/ Just kidding. He has "more important" things to do.

AN: And here we are at the start of the next round. I've been a extremely cross this past week so that delayed it's release for awhile...

**IMPORTANT! PLAESE READ!**

Finally, we have some HUGE news: This story is being moved to the forum I have created called Yu-Gi-Oh: You've Got Questions, We've Got Answers (go to my profile and click "my forums"). No much will change, I just think it'll be a more appropriate location for this "story" and it'll be easier answering one question at a time rather than close to twenty. The only change is that I am considering letting talented writers, who know the characters very well play some of them. There is some responsibly involved, certain rules that need followed, and an audition process that you'll need to do go through if you're interested. I _won't _delete this story, and I'll try to finish up the rest of the questions in the next round. Hopefully the transition will be a smooth one and I look forward to seeing you all there.

**sssssssssssss**

**To: Marik**

**People say hatred is the same emotion as love. Do you ever think your darkness is capable of having feelings toward anyone?**

**From: millenniumthief**

**------**

"Ha!" laughs Marik without really even considering the question. "Only if you count lust. He was born of my rage and hatred. He wouldn't know love if it stood up and slugged him in the face." He becomes more serious. "And that's why he lost. Because he could never understand that a family's love for eachother can shed light in, and chase away the darkness from even the blackest of crevasses."

sssssssssssss

**To: Mana**

**Has there ever been a time where you have been very angry at your friends? I mean, everyone gets mad sometimes, right?**

**MagicalMana**

**-------**

"Of course there has. I've been furious at both Atem and Mahad before." She laughs. "But growing up with two, sometimes insensitive and always annoying, teenage boys....I'm amazed we all survived it!"

Atem playfully shoves her. "_Us,_ annoying. Try _you._"

She returns his push. "I don't deny it. Honestly sometimes I thought you and Mahad would ring my neck."

"We thought about it," says Mahad with a smirk.

Mana smiles. "Fortunately there has been nothing that we couldn't through together."

The other two nod in agreement.

sssssssssssss

**To: Everyone**

**How do you explain the voice differences from all the versions of the show? Or do your voices just naturally sound different when speaking a different language?**

**From: nefermaatkare**

**-----**

"Think of it like this," says Atem, "We exist in our own world and the different versions of the shows and comics are someone's idea of our story. So asking why we sound, look different, or do different things in each version is like asking why the actor in a movie, depicting a real event, doesn't exactly resemble the real man who really did it." He laughs. "I hope I didn't confuse you too much."

sssssssssssss

**To: Pegasus**

**You're one of the few people on the show that doesn't have some sort of past life. Are you sure you don't have some really weird memories floating around?**

**From: phantom-phan-28**

**------**

Pegasus laughs. "Well I do have some _extremely_ weird memories, but most of them are a product of drinking a little too much and I'd much rather not remember them let alone discuss them." He shakes his head still chuckling. "But yes, I'm pretty sure I did not exist Five thousand years ago. I'm not _that_ old."

sssssssssssss

**To: The Thief King **

**I'm sorry that was a stupid question, I would never want to offend or anger you, even if you couldn't destroy me and all I love, I still wouldn't want to do that. You are awesome and in my senior scrapbook (don't ask, it just makes you important). **

**Anyway my question is if you had the power to kill anyone by just knowing their name and face, would you use it in an attempt to make your own utopia or would you just kill people whenever you felt like it, more easily than you can now?**

**From: manicmonkeyknight**

**-----**

"Both," he answers simply. "Because in doing one, I would be accomplishing the other."

sssssssssssss

**To: Mai**

**Do you have any feelings for Joey?**

**From: Falling Smoke**

**------**

"If I didn't do ya think I'd put up with him?"

Joey smiles clearly missing her hidden meaning. "Of course she has feelin's for me, seeing as we're goin' out an all."

Mai rolls her eyes but smiles at him.

sssssssssssss

**To: Kaiba **

**If your coat got stuck under a boulder, while you were wearing it, would you try and salvage the coat or just abandon it?**

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

**------**

Seto raises his eyebrow sceptically. "Some how I doubt that that would ever happen, but seeing as how Yugi and the geek squad seem to always be a few steps behind me, I suppose something like that _could_ happen..."

He pauses for a moment. "It all depends on the situation really...Where am I when this 'happens'? How heavy is the boulder? What are the circumstances in which this situation takes place? But most importantly, who's fault is it?" He shoots a glare in Joey's direction.

sssssssssssss

**To: The King of Thieves**

**I'll try to ignore your insults, and you DON'T control me. Being YOUR slave... /Eyes widen/ And no, I will not give up, regardless of the lack of faith everyone in the room has in me. /Sighs/ Even though you've completely misunderstood my actions.**

**All right, this is about the "Mystery Woman," but no, I'm NOT asking you who she is or what her name was. But I am asking: **

**Did she refuse you because she had sworn herself into a life of chastity like the character Rosaline from ROMEO AND JULIET? **

**I'm guessing she was incredibly beautiful to appeal to someone like you /shakes head in amusement/, so what did she look like? What was so beautiful about her? No offense, of course. **

**Was she a thief/murderer /Grins impishly/ like you? **

**Did you actually PROPOSE to her? /Sarcastically/ Somehow, I highly doubt that... **

**/Leans back and frowns thoughtfully at the Thief King/ Excuse me if this is too personal, but Bakura /leans forward seriously/... did you just "desire" her? Or did you actually LOVE her?**

**From Vaseshipper**

**------**

The look on the Thief King's face becomes more and more disgusted as he reads. Finally he rolls his eyes and tosses the now crumpled piece of paper over his shoulder. "You have got to be f-ing kidding me. Did you actually believe, for even one second, that I'd answer any of that? It's none of your damn business woman, and I will not appease your seemingly endless curiosity by revealing my life story to you. Go read a romance novel, or any of the poor attempts made at one by many of the people on this site."

He grins wickedly. "Oh, and as for you little decoration about me not controlling you, take a look at the comment you made in the previous 'question'. And I quote, '_How you reply kind of determines how I will_.' And if that's not enough for you, just step back and look at your actions. All I have to do is make a few well placed insults and you dance like a puppet at my fingertips..." He laughs again wickedly. "You really are too easy girl."

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami Bakura and Kisara**

**I have read some stories about you two and think they are totally romantic. Outcastshipping ROCKS! My question is: Do you you two have any feelings or crush for each other? If not, why are your reasons for not like each other?**

**From: Mizani **

**-----**

Bakura raises an eyebrow and glances over at Kisara who look none to pleased about the question. "Never really considered it," he says. "Plus she's head over heals for that 'Rich Boy' over there." He jerks his thumb in Seto's direction.

Kisara glares icy daggers at the thief. "There is one simple answer to this question, and it is that he has tried to turn the one person who's ever defended me into a puppet for evil, and he has tried to destroy all that is good and just in this world. I think that is enough. But if it isn't, then the fact that he is, albeit indirectly, responsible for my _death_ should suffice."

The thief shrugs. "I don't have anything to add to that. Her reasons for hating me are sound."

sssssssssssss

**To: Mana and Mahad**

**Magicians were considered alchemists, a pre-cursor to the chemists of today. In this modern day and age, would you consider calling yourselves chemists, or would you still refer to yourselves as magicians?**

**From: nefermaatkare**

---------

"Magicians," answers Mahad without hesitation. "For while we do alchemy, it is not our only talent. In fact, potion making is more of a minor ability for us."

Mana yawns. "Plus sitting in a stuffy room, mixing smelly ingredients all day is _really, __really_ boring."

Mahad grins. "Well if you find it so unentertaining, we'll have to increase the difficulty and do it much more often."

"What! No, that's not what I meant!"

Mahad just laughs.

sssssssssssss

**To: Marik**

**Why are all of the Ishtars vegetarian? Why did you seem to have an unusual fondness for ice cubes (don't deny it I saw you playing with ice cubes during battle city)?**

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

**------**

"Well," answers Marik, "during our time underground in Egypt, we didn't have a lot of meat available for us to eat, and what was available, wasn't very appealing (aka rats, snakes, and bats)." He a makes a face. "So I grew to strongly dislike meat."

He seems to consider something for a moment. "Though I guess I'm not _really _a vegetarian anymore. See Yami Bakura basically force fed me something called a hamburger...turned out pretty good actually. So while I no longer _hate _meat, I still prefer the alternatives to it.

Ice cubes? Well that's easy. We had no such wonderful things in Egypt so of course it makes sense that I'm fascinated with them. It's _frozen_ water for Ra's sake."

Bakura smiles at the excited Egyptian. "Bet you can't wait for winter and snow huh?"

Marik grins somewhat childishly. "You have no idea!"

Yami Bakura rolls his eyes at the both of them but a slight smirk is playing on his lips.

sssssssssssss

**To: Thief King**

**Other than being a Thief king and an awesome threatening person, what would you say are the qualities that make you so awesome?**

**From: manicmonkeyknight**

**-------**

Yami Bakura folds his arms. "There is no need to describe the _reasons_. What is important is that I _am_."

sssssssssssss

**To: Seto Kaiba**

**/Indignantly/ Do NOT bash dogs. They are very intelligent creatures, and their willingness to obey humans, to me, simply illustrates their ability to COOPERATE! And Marik, I'm sorry about your puppy. I love dogs too.**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**-------**

Seto glares. "Does it look like I care what you think? You have neither the power nor the ability to persuade others to think and act as you would like them to. I don't know if anyone's ever informed you of this, but if you'd stop acting like you can control everyone around you then your life might be a little easier. Either that or become the owner of a multi billion dollar cooperation...but the latter is not very likely."

Marik smiles and shrugs. "Unfortunately sympathy won't bring her back or get rid of my Ra dammed allergies!"

sssssssssssss

**To: Marik**

**Why do you always wind up fighting, or at least fighting with people around you? **

**From: manicmonkeyknight**

**------**

Marik blinks in confusion. "I do? Are you sure you're not referring to _him_?" He points over to the shadows were Malik is most likely lurking. "I'm a very likable person."

sssssssssssss

**To: Odion**

**Has anyone asked you a question yet? I admire you a lot, you're so loyal and sweet! Question: What's the best thing about living above-ground? Oh, and can I give you a hug?**

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

**--------**

Odion looks up from the book he has been reading. "As of yet, you are the first. Not that I mind, I wouldn't want to the target of some of the less friendly 'conversations' that are floating around in these rounds.

The best thing about living on the surface? ...The joy my brother Marik gets out of it. He was caged by tradition and rules his whole life while living in that tomb, but now he is free. The look of pure ecstasy on his face each morning when he sees the sun rise or when he feels real wind blowing through his hair, that's the best thing this surface world has had to offer our family."

sssssssssssss

**To: Kaiba**

**Your rise to CEO was due to an attempt to make better your life and Mokuba's life as well. If your parents haven't died and you and your brother weren't forced into an orphanage, would you still have pursued a career path as a businessman, or would you have pursued something else?**

**From: nefermaatkare**

**------**

"I don't know because it didn't happen," answers Seto. "And I don't see any reason to dwell on 'what ifs'. But like I said before, some people are just destined to rule others, and I'm one of them."

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami Bakura**

**/Rather odd expression on face/ So, King of Thieves... besides hiding in alleys to attack people, slit their throats, and snatch their valuables, what are your NORMAL hobbies? Do you like to read and write a lot?**

**By the way, I am NOT referring to ancient texts that Mahad usually pores over. /Winks at Mana and smiles jokingly at the High Priest/. I can see you, Bakura, reading something classic, but still...**

**From Vaseshipper**

**-------**

"And still you don't have even the slightest comprehension or understanding of me or my actions." Yami Bakura shrugs. "But then again, I like it better like that anyway."

He sighs. "Look girl, I am _not_ just some ordinary thief who is content with hiding in alleyways and," he says the next word with much disdain, "_mugging _people. Good gods woman, you can find people like that by just opening your back door at night. There is nothing _common_ about me and it is an insult to be compared with those lowlifes. But than again, you seem quite good at insulting me.

As to the rest of your question..." he yawns, "I don't feel like answering right now." He waves his hand dismissively for Shadi to continue with the round.

sssssssssssss

**To: Kaiba**

**I agree with Vaseshipper, Kaiba. I'd like to add something though. Anyone who can speak more than 2 or 3 different languages is definitely a respectable person in my book. However, do you ever take the time to learn about the languages' cultures? And please don't say that you're too busy because that's not a good excuse. I'd expect such an excuse from Wheeler, but**

**you're no loser.**

**From: patriot16**

**------**

"And again I'll express the fact that I-don't-care. Now that that's taken care of, on to you question. No not always and never completely in depth. Why? Because it's not necessary for my purposes. I don't learn them for fun, I learn them because it's helpful to my work. If I know their language and the _basics_ on their government, business, and the _basic _do's and dont'ts of their culture then I'm set.

I, unlike Wheeler, actually don't have the time to learn their history back to the 14th century. It's just not practical. If you're going to say that _that_ makes me a looser than _you_ obviously have too much time on your hands."

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami Bakura**

**I find it interesting that you, the most enigmatic person of all, think of me as a puzzle. Although, I do understand your answer to my question, as I've been through things that have made me into this "puzzle" that I won't share willingly with others, either. I have also been tormented for being who I am, which makes me take everyone's feelings, including yours, into consideration**

**before I say anything. Hope that clears some things up!**

**What amazed you the most about how much the world changed during the time you were in the Millennium Ring?**

**From: millenniumthief**

------

"I find it interesting that we have taken the same experience and turned it into two completely different personality traits. When the world tormented me for being different than what it wanted me to be, I basically said, 'screw the world.' I find that I really don't take others feeling into consideration. Why should I? Oh and don't any of you morons go and tell me some nonsense about two wrongs not making a right, because I couldn't care less if they don't. Two wrongs may not fix anything, but laying down and doing nothing is even worse. 'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, revenge is sweet'."

He rereads the second part of the question. "Hmm...The fact that people finally broke free of dictatorships' and monarchies' control and then they turn around and ask for someone to take back the all freedom that have been won for them. They plead for someone to make all their choices for them and vote for laws that will oppress them and make them equal to everyone else around them.

But then again, people as a whole were always spineless and mindbogglingly, blatantly ignorant so I suppose it doesn't surprise me. What does surprise me though is that the few people who are intelligent and want to be free won't stand up and fight for it. In a way they're worse that the idiots, they don't have stupidity as an excuse."

**sssssssssssss**


	15. Last Round

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

AN: (Yami Bakura) Alright, I've bloody had it with this thing siting over our heads. The forum is bad enough but knowing that eventually we'll have to come back here is just silly. I don't care that Asiera's busy with finals, I'm tired of waiting. So I'm finishing this thing off once and for all. I, the King of Thieves, will answer all the questions on here myself and then if you still wish to bother us you'll have to move to the forum. If you have any questions about how it works, just pm Asiera, she'll tell you how to use the blasted thing properly. So lets get this over with shall we?

**sssssssssssss**

**To: Thief King Bakura**

**/Exasperatedly/ And you, my good man, still fail miserably to understand MY intentions and MY actions! **

**-----**

Yami Bakura sighs. "I realize that now we're on non-war terms (for the moment), but This massage still annoys me so I will respond as such: How the bloody hell I'm I supposed to understand _you_? Sometimes I doubt whether or not you can understand yourself."

-----

**And by the way, I never thought of our CONVERSATION as you controlling me. You talk, and I reply. CONVERSATION! By RA! /Shrugs/ But if you insist that you control me, then go on... keep flattering yourself. /Smiles slightly/**

**----**

"You might not have thought you were saying that I control you but you did and you proved it. Ask anyone (intelligent), they'll agree with me."

-------

**I was going to ask you if you've ever been enslaved, but then I remembered your whole egotistic... sorry, your whole spiel about being "uncontrollable "and "uncontainable" and such. I realized that that just wouldn't work out, and so I'll just ask you the second part of that question. Did you like to sing out there in the desert? Maybe when you were just traveling across huge sand dunes carrying who-knows-what, did you ever just sing to yourself?**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**-----**

"No, that would fuel your deranged fantasies and I refuse to take part in that."

sssssssssssss

**To: Thief King Bakura, Mana, Atem, and Mahad**

**Ok, there's this HILARIOUS story called, "Signed, the King of Thieves." I support the Pharaoh Atem with Mana, but I still thought this story was great! Mana, I know you said that Yami Bakura scares you, and TKB, I know you said she's not your type, but I want to know:**

**Atem, what do you think of your portrayal in this story? And Pharaoh, I know perfectly well that you would NEVER, EVER do what you "did" in this story, so please don't be more irritated with me than you already are... and I'm sorry that my questions about your marriage annoyed you. **

**Mahad, what's your take on the "priestess-calendar tablets" comment? And Mahad, /grins/ I know you don't have any priestess-calendar tablets. You're not like that. I just want your takes on all of this, that's all.**

**And finally, the main character, the best question for last... Bakura, the King of Thieves, what do YOU think of YOUR role in this story? (Mana, feel free to comment)**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**-------**

The thief shakes his head. "Just so you know, I didn't bother to read it. I could be because I still don't like you (flatter yourself to believe so if you must), but mainly it was because after reading your question I figured this was another one of your supports for your insane delusions about that crazy magician's apprentice and I being together. I mean that's probably one of the stupidest things I've heard you say to date. Anyway sorry but no. Tough luck." He laughs

sssssssssssss

**To: Everyone**

**Ok, for this final round, I just want everyone to know something... I'm sorry. Some of my questions/comments on this show have made me seem like a really rude, unpleasant person. To clear things up and in my own defense, I'd like to say that I'm really not as bossy/unpleasant as some of my previous statements/Q's may've made me seem. (Looks down) It's harder for me to judge my tone and understand how things come across when I'm writing to all of you instead of speaking to you... and to those of you I've offended or annoyed, I'm sorry. But Thief King, I know you don't care. Please don't bother insulting me... who'm I kidding? Have at it...**

**From: Vaseshipper**

**--------**

Yami Bakura rolls his eyes. "Well I figured this was coming eventually but maybe you shouldn't wallow in your own self pity (which is absolutely pathetic). Instead, use that same energy to stop acting like a complete idiot. Just some advice but don't take my word for it, by all means keep plowing along as you are, it doesn't bother me in the least."

sssssssssssss

**To: Malik **

**Are you truly content being a murderous psycho? Haven't you ever wondered, even a tiny bit, what it's like to feel love and affection? Just curious, please don't eat me.**

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

**------**

He muses for a second. "Hmm I think he'd call you a foolish mortal (he loves that line). Then he'd say that all those feelings are worthless and make you weak." The thief looks puzzled for a moment. "'_Don't eat me'_? What, did you expect him to literally devour you? ...Strange."

sssssssssssss

**To: Everyone**

**What do you think is your most annoying trait? What about you, annoys you?**

**From: Holy Metal Muffin of Death**

**-------**

"Well I don't know what they think but here's a list for you:

'Pharaoh' Atem: Tries to control others.

Priest Mahad: Follows the rules too closely.

Mana: Way too hyper active and silly.

Priest Shadi: The vague way he does everything.

Priestess Isis/Ishizu: Believes that 'destiny' is set.

Odion: He thinks he always has to save and protect Marik.

Marik: He's fine, but he purposely tries to act funny and happy to cover up the fact that he's really miserable inside. He denies the facts rather then facing them for fear of suffering more. He's a very strong individual though and I respect him for that.

Yugi: His constantly positive attitude.

Tea': Friendship whore.

Joey: His stupidity and belief in his abilities even when he obviously shouldn't even try.

Tristan: He's an idiot.

Serenity: Mary Sue.

Pegasus: Gay.

Seto: He doesn't bug me. But is attitude annoys everyone else.

Kisara: Loyal to the death...

Me: I'm a jerk, but I really don't give a damn.

Bakura: I see myself in him, and he thinks he's weak...he makes me weak.

There is that sufficient?"

ssssssssssssss

**To: Atem and Yugi**

**In some episodes, I noticed that you kind of get a bit more buff than usual (especially around the GX episodes). What's your workout secret, or is that a digital edit of the show producers gone horribly wrong?**

**From: nefermaatkare**

**-----**

He laughs. "That was years later and he apparently learned how to work out and get taller by that time. He looks much more like the 'Pharaoh' these days. His fan base has probably gone way up as a result."

sssssssssssss

**To: Atem and Yugi**

**Atem, I've seen you on the cover of a CD known as "Duel Vocal Best", and you're playing a sweet-looking red flying-V guitar (you look so happy playing it, too). What got you into playing the guitar anyway? (And have you ever thought about playing with Kaiba? ).**

**Yugi, You're on the same CD cover singing into a microphone. Is Karaoke one of your favorite past times? And have you and Atem ever thought about taking advantage of the fact that your Japanese voices are vocally equivalent to Kazama Shunsuke* (A Japanese pop icon) and being pop stars yourselves?**

**From: nefermaatkare**

**--------**

Bakura breaks into hysterics. "You've got to be kidding me! Atem and Yugi...playing guitar and singing...well!" He laughs hardily again. "That is pure, unadulterated fan-girl imagination." He mumbles to himself still laughing as he does so. "_The Pharaoh becoming a pop icon...Ha!_"

sssssssssssss

**To: Pegasus**

**Your art skills are amazing. Have you ever thought about going back to traditional art instead of designing cards?**

**From: nefermaatkare**

**-------**

"Oh yes," says the Thief King sarcastically, "let's get the gay man to doodle more than he usually does. I bet his 'art' work would sell for more because of his sexual orientation. What has the world come to these days..."

sssssssssssss

**To: Solomon**

**It seems kind of odd that someone who loved archeology so much would go and start a small business. What made you choose this career change?**

**From: nefermaatkare**

**---------**

"Well first of all he got to old and weak for robbing tombs, and secondly he's senile. That reason enough for you? Plus his suggestions about Duel Monsters and their origins were so absurd that no one would respect him anymore."

sssssssssssss

**To: Malik **

**I know people that would help you're cause . . . If you are interested (please note, They aren't my friends and they want chaos, so there you go)**

**From: manicmonkeyknight**

---------

"Oh for Ra's sake don't give that psychopath any more encouragement! He's bad enough as it is!"

sssssssssssss

**To: Joey**

**Ya know, I beat my Kaiba-like friend a few times, maybe I could help you make a better deck and give you some tips to wipe off Kaiba's smirk?**

**From: manicmonkeyknight**

-----

"If you 'beat' your Kaiba-like friend then he obviously wasn't very Kaiba like. There's no way you could hurt Joey's pathetic excuse for a deck though so I don't see why not. Of course there's no way Wheeler could ever beat Kaiba. If that happened the end of the world couldn't be far off." He laughs at his last comment.

sssssssssssss

**To: Yami Bakura**

**There's one difference in our experiences that neither of us took into consideration. I was raised to be this way by my parents. I can't just turn off my manners, and they've become a crutch. In my mind, if I was nice, people would return the favor. I know that's not true now, but I'm too weak to change. I'm too kind to say "screw everyone." And the worst part is, I hate every bit of it.**

**You're also missing another part of my personality. I have an awful temper because of my "experiences"; I've been in fights before, but I wasn't strong enough for them to leave me alone. So I just gave up. I pretended to ignore them, only to break down. Like the puzzle, if I'm broken apart and built together again, pieces are lost. I lost my will. Yami Bakura, does that make me weak in your eyes? I wish I could be stronger like you...**

**From: millenniumthief**

**--------**

"Well judging by our resent conversations on the forum, I'd say this post is way outdated wouldn't you?"

sssssssssssss

**To: Rebecca Hawkins**

**What's the best thing about being so much smarter than everyone else in your grade? Because it's really fun for me some times^_^**

**From: millenniumthief**

-------

"Yes, staying one step ahead of everyone else is fun, but please don't give her more lisence to brag about her skills. She's bad enough as is."

sssssssssssss

**To: The whole cast**

**What's the funniest thing that's happened on-set to anyone? ( Like mess-ups, pranks, etc.)**

**From: yesterdaysmaybe**

**---------**

"Oh I don't know, I try not to associate with the 'Geek Squad' as Kaiba calls them. Marik can be pretty funny/stupid at times. I still think the funniest thing was my host's curtain/chandelier incident at Mr. Ryou's dinner party. That was priceless."

sssssssssssss

**To: Atem**

**I know you're a very nice person and all but why do you always look so serious most of the time?**

**From: MagicalMana**

**-------**

"Because the idiot is trying to uphold his 'image', or some such rubbish."

ssssssssssssss

**To: Mana**

**I know I've asked Atem this but what would your idea be of a perfect date?**

**From: MagicalMana**

**-------**

"Oh gods, I'm not even going to attempt to answer this one...that would involve me thinking like Mana. I don't do cute/hyper."

sssssssssssss

**To: Everyone**

**What do yall think of Rose Red?(it's a movie I haven't watched all of it yet oh well.)**

**From: dancers of the night.**

----------

"Never seen it, couldn't tell you."

sssssssssssss

**To Yami,**

**Do you hate Dartz as much as I hate that...tomb robber?**

**P.S. Yami? I'm SO sorry for bringing up that whole Oricalchos thing. *hugs* I hope this hug makes ya feel better, Yami. *hugs again* *mutters* stupid Dartz...**

**From: YamiYugi223**

**----------**

"Oh...so you 'hate' me huh?" He smirks. "Join the millions of others who hate people who are better than them."

sssssssssssss

**To: Thief King Bakura-sama**

**Who were your family members in ancient Egypt? (sorry; was that a step over the line?)**

**From: thiefkingbakura4eva ()**

---------

Yami Bakura Narrows his eyes. "I don't like to discuss that part of my life (as Vaseshipper quickly found out), but since you were nice about it we'll leave it at that."

sssssssssssss

**To: Kaiba-san and Atem-san**

**How do you feel about your 'legacies' being carried on by Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton?**

**From: thiefkingbakura4eva ()**

------

"I'll venture to say that they are none too pleased about it. I mean Jaden's got to be the biggest moron of the planet to date and Chazz is nothing when compared to an arse like Kaiba.

**sssssssssssss**

AN: (Yami Bakura) Well that's it, we're done for good here. Sorry if you didn't like the last addition...who am I kidding I actually couldn't care less. If you want real answers to your questions please go bother the appropriate people on: YuGiOh: You've Got Questions We've Got Answers


End file.
